Let Me Barrow that Top
by m.wobbles
Summary: After DaG. Surprise, surprise Eric has made some choices that he thinks are for the best without bothering to consult anyone else. Did he make the right choices? Rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction and i'm really not sure where i'm going with it. I kind of have a vision and plan and whether or not it works out, I don't know. In fact, this may be total crap and I might never do this again. But I figured I'd take a shot at it and see where it gets me. _

_Of course, I don't own any of these characters. Way to for CH for thinking them up...JEALOUS! _

_Enjoy!_

Warmth hit my chest and my eyes flew open. The warmth spread throughout my body and I began stretching slowly. The sun had _finally_ set. I wiggled my fingers and curled my toes luxuriously; my body was stiff. It had been nearly three months since the sun had set (I wasn't kidding when I said "finally"). Thankfully, after a thousand years, my blood is strong enough to survive such a length of time without my body withering away.

Just exactly where I was that the sun hadn't set for almost three months? Or more important, why was I there. Well, I had run. That's right, the great Viking Eric Northman, had run away. I needed to give her time and space; I wanted to ensure silence from my end of the bond. That's how I ended up in Barrow, Alaska.

Just for shits and giggles: I ended up in Barrow because of that stupid vampire film, _30 Days of Night_. Pam talks me into seeing any and all of the vampire films that come out. (By the by, vampires can't go out into daylight because we will _burn_ _to death_ not because we fucking _sparkle._) This film actually paid off: if there's 30 days of night, there has to be 30 days of…well, day. Turns out there are actually 84 days of day light. I digress.

I needed to leave her alone. Fucking Bill Compton had sucked (ha) her into our world and it had caused nothing but trouble for her. Those goddamn fairies kidnapping her was the last straw for me. She was done with Compton; she had made that clear on several occasions. I was her last tie to the vampire world and I was severing it for her. While our bond could not be broken without drastic measures (measures I was not yet willing to take), it could be weakened by distance and lack of communication. Knowing her, she would be pissed that I had made this decision for her but she should be used to me doing things like that by now. And for once, I did this for _her_. Truly for her. You know, wanting to buy her a new car was for her, but it was also a reflection of me. If she drove a pathetic hunk of metal it made me look bad. If she wore clothes from fucking Wal-Mart, it reflected poorly on me and I cannot have that. I was a fucking Sheriff for Christ's sake. There was no reason for my bonded to be running around looking like a poor woman. Not important…My leaving her, my running away as it were was one of the few things I did simply for her.

Oh, I had thought about it. We quite easily could have faked her death and then she could have spent the rest of her days locked away in one of my compounds. You couldn't break into one of my homes if you tried to, the security was unbelievable. I mean, we're protecting my undead life here. We're talking more than just retina and hand scans: think one sided doors, hallways that run in circles, staircases that led to no where, and even trap doors. Passwords with time constraints. You screw up the password? Walls drop from the ceiling and you're stuck in a small box until I personally come to let you out. She would have been safe in every sense of the word, but she would have no life. Never going outside, never having visitors. I literally would have been her life. And while that certainly appeals to me, to lock my lover away from all eyes but mine, I am not as cold-hearted as one might expect. She would have grown to hate me, to despise me. No, taking her away from friends, family and sunlight would have simply destroyed her and in turn, destroyed me.

So I decided that night, after the Fairy War that I was done. I ordered Compton to leave her alone, I made arrangements for her to have a passport, to have enough money to board a plane and fly wherever the fuck she wanted. I contacted my lawyer, had him draw up papers to legally change her name. I left her with access to a bank account that would never go below a million dollars (what can I say? I'm over a thousand years old). I contacted several plastic surgeons and set up appointments, to both help her with the damages from the fairies and to change anything about her appearance if she so desired. I took every step I could think of to help her go into hiding if she so desired. I wanted her to live her life in peace. I wanted to provide her with the safety my being a vampire always threatened.

After setting all of that up for her (with the assistance of my dear child, Pam) I made my own arrangements. In case of emergencies, I had a stockade of human blood in my compounds. I gorged myself until I thought I would explode and then loaded up my coffin and myself into a private jet.

I could feel her aching pain through the bond while I made all of these arrangements. As much as I was compelled to rush to her side, take her in my arms and promise her every thing in the world, that scorching pain helped me forge ahead with my plans. Her pain gave me the strength I needed to ensure that I was doing the right thing, that running away was the best choice for her. As I boarded the plane, I felt her pain and sorrow echoing through our bond, enveloping whatever type of soul I might have. It wrapped its icy fingers around my dead heart as I drifted into my day sleep. The last thing I remembered before falling into total darkness was the depth and absolute sheer torture of her pain. Bloody tears slipped down my cheeks as I was overcome by my day time slumber.

Now that I had finally awakened, my first thought was of her, of my bonded, my lover, _my_ _Sookie_. Groaning, I shoved the lid off my traveling coffin. It clattered to the floor and I climbed out. My body ate up my movements, loving the fact that I was actually walking. No wonder they called dead people stiffs. Ha, I laughed inwardly at my ridiculous joke. Turning slowly, letting my muscles reacquaint themselves with movement, I took in my surroundings. The room was as promised: sun-tight, fabulously decorated (not that I gave two shits) and complete with its own mini-bar and king size bed. Of course, my thirst begged me to examine the contents of the mini-bar and I obliged. Opening the door to the small fridge, I found it stocked. True Bloods, Royal Blends, various other bottled synthetics and even blood bags. Grabbing a blood bag, I sank my teeth into it and sucked as I wandered the room.

The blood burned its way down my throat as I examined the bathroom. It was huge and spotless. The shower was immaculate and the small Jacuzzi in the corner was a wasted surprise. I finished off the blood bag and returned to the mini-bar in hopes of another when it hit me.

_I felt nothing._

I mean, I felt the blood running down my throat and filling my body, I felt the carpet below my feet in the bedroom and had felt the cool tile in the bathroom. But I didn't feel her. I didn't even know if she was alive. While that thought bothered me, I realized at the very least I did not feel her in pain. I hated not knowing if she was alive but at least I could not feel her. And if I couldn't feel her, that meant she couldn't feel me, which would hopefully ensure her getting over me quickly and being able to move on from the warped world she had been trapped in.

Sitting in my room forever would be ridiculous, so after I grabbed another blood bag and plunged my fangs in, I located one of my suitcases and threw in on the bed. I held the bag in my mouth as I unzipped the suitcase. Pam had graciously packed and sent my luggage to meet me and I was glad to rid myself of the clothes I had traveled and slept in for 84 days. Lost in thought, my hands searched for the feeling of jeans and I realized everything was soft. I looked down. It was my worst fashion nightmare: Inside my suitcase was velor sweatsuit after velor sweatsuit. Bright whites, dark blues, onyx blacks and blood reds. Where the hell were _my_ clothes?

"What the fuck?" I uttered aloud as I pulled out matching set after matching set. I piled them on the bed hoping there was at least one pair of jeans at the bottom of the suitcase. Instead, I found a set of cotton pajama pants with cartoon Vikings all over them. I stared at them, in shock.

"No way…" I hissed as I grabbed another suitcase. I shook it open on the bed. Oh, now it was fucking track suits! And some more goddamn ridiculous pajamas. Dracula? Really? I glared at the clothes on the bed, as though my gaze could set them on fire.

There was one more bag in the corner. I grabbed it and ripped it open. Crocks and Ugg boots fell out onto the bed. I stared at them in wonder. Hideous footwear. Equally hideous clothing. I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the clothing around me in wonder. Who would _do_ such a thing? Why I high on fairy blood when I packed?

Then it hit me.

I laughed out loud, "That sly bitch…always trying to talk me into wearing stupid new styles as soon as she discovered them." I laughed again. "So she packs my bags with nothing, absolutely nothing I would be willing to wear…" My laughter took hold of me and I couldn't stop.

_A/N  
_

_So be honest...well, maybe not too honest...ha, no really. I want some feed back. _

_And please take the time to picture Eric in a velor sweatsuit with Ugg boots....or maybe just the Ugg boots..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to get this chapter up. I have an entirely different second chapter for this story but it just didn't seem to work right. This is from Pam's POV but it's kind of...blah. I don't know. Not very impressed with myself for this one but I think I've decided from what direction to attack this story. I gotta build up and get the basics and eventually (hopefully?) something might come of it. But thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, PM'd, subscribed, all that jazz. Getting those alerts in my email make this worth it!**

**And of course, I don't own these characters...  
**

Pam

_I have lived for a long while. I have seen many things and been many places. Much of my time has been spent with my Master, Eric. In all that time, however I have never seem him falter. He has never wavered, he has been a cornerstone to me for all of my undead life. Never had I seen him broken the way he was the night the Fairy War ended…_

"Pam, Pam _please_. Let us go back to my office," Eric begged, grabbing my hands. "I need…" his voice trailed off.

I gently shook his grip from my hands. I slipped my arm around his back, "Yes, Eric, I will take you to your office." I spoke as tenderly as I could, sincerely concerned for him.

The walk to the car and drive to the bar were silent. Why he wanted to go to his office of all places was beyond me but who was I to deny him? He allowed me to drive his Corvette (key sign that something was horribly and terribly wrong),while he sat silently in the passenger seat and stared out the window.

As I downshifted into the parking lot, Eric was out of the car before I even set the brake. Quickly, I followed him through the employee entrance, down the hallway and into his office. I shut the door behind me and joined Eric on the couch. His blue eyes showed his age and he seemed to be somewhere far away. I put my hand on his knee and he jerked, just becoming aware of my presence next to him. He looked at my hand before curling his legs under himself and leaning into my lap. His head rested there as he stared fixedly at his desk.

"I do not know…I do not know anymore, Pam," his voice was hoarse. I stroked his hair silently. "I do not know the right choice. No…no. I am lying. I do know the right choice for me. But what is the right choice for her?" I smelled the bloody tear as it rolled from his eye. "I am much too old…I am too tired…"

His walls seemed to break and the crying started. Silently at first, the red tears rolled down his cheeks and pooled in the fabric of my pants. Eventually, gut wrenching sobs possessed him and he entire body shuddered for nearly two hours. The shuddering turned to trembles as he continued to weep into my lap. He continued to tremble and was occasionally attacked with a full body convulsion.

"We need…to make phone calls. I need to leave. I have to go. She needs…" his body shook, silencing him. He inhaled deeply (and unnecessarily), "She needs something…we have to…" Another shudder tore through his body. I smoothed his hair away from his forehead.

"We will provide her with whatever you want. Say the word, I will make it happen," I promised, desperately hoping to soothe his pain.

Suddenly, he sat straight up. His eyes were flashing and his cheeks blood stained. He grabbed my hands with a strength that would have crushed a mortal hand, "Promise me, Pam! Promise me you will do as I say. You must…_we_ must protect her! I will not cause her anymore pain. Promise me!" his eyes probed mine, desperate and crazed. To say I was alarmed was an understatement.

"Of course, Master. Anything you want," I assured him and he settled back into my lap. Tears continued to fall silently and I could feel him forming a plan. His head remained in my lap as his plan to run away flowed from his lips. Occasionally, he was silenced by a body spasm and I realized he was feeling Sookie's pain through the blood bond. He wanted to run away because if the pain was unbearable for him, it must have been truly traumatic for Sookie.

"She needs to be left alone. I cannot control her shifter boss or any of the Weres, but no vampire under my authority shall bother her. I want her provided with a means to escape this mess of life we Supes have involved her with. Money, she needs money and a passport. Call my lawyer, have him draw up papers to change her name. Find the best surgeons, her beautiful body was destroyed by those bastard fairies. I want her given every opportunity to change any part of herself. Everything paid for by me. Her bank account needs to be untraceable. Even _I_ must not be able to find her.

"Pack my bags. Retrieve my things from my house in Shreveport. I want to leave as soon as possible. I will be going to Barrow, Alaska. The more sunlight the better. It will weaken the bond. I must go. I must prepare. Order a plane ticket, one way. I want to be gone by tomorrow. You will run the bar. I do not know if I will return." The strong leader that I knew seemed to have returned, if only momentarily.

With that, he left. He left his car in the parking lot, so I knew he flew to wherever he was going. I locked up the bar and walked slowly to his car. I climbed in and held my head my hands. My Master was leaving and I had to pack his bags. A smile crossed my lips and I knew I'd ensure that he did not forget me any time soon. I turned the car on and drove to my own home.

That was nearly four months ago and now I was staring at the phone ringing in my hands. I knew exactly what day it was but the phone call still surprised me. I flipped open the phone and answered lazily, "Yes?"

"Oh, you must be proud of yourself. I will have you know that I, Eric Northman, the once great Viking warrior, am walking through the Raven Hotel wearing a velour sweat suit and Uggs. You did not retrieve my clothes from my home as I told you," my Master hissed into the phone.

"If you must know, Master I thought velour was better suited to the weather in Barrow. It's quite cold there from my understanding. Those boots might come in handy. No frostbite for you," I snickered into the phone.

"Yes, well thank you for your consideration," I could hear him rolling his eyes. "Tell me, how is the bar? Any trouble? And yourself, have you been well?"

We exchanged pleasantries for a few more minutes until finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just ask me, Eric. You know you want to."

"Where is she? How is she? I can no longer feel her through the bond," he said the last part in a very low voice.

"She about a week after you did. She refused the bank card until I begged her to take it, telling her to just cut it up if she didn't want it. No one has talked to her since. Bill has scoured data bases for her and has come up empty handed."

"So that is it…?"

"Yep, Sookie Stackhouse seems to have disappeared."

**So there's a plan...it's forming and it's working its way through my mind, it'll happen eventually. Feedback is apperciated, questions/comments/concerns...you know, whatever you want to see. Reviews (good and bad) are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Listen, y'all got lucky. Here's chapter three. It's some more background type of stuff and the action is sure to take off from here, just stick with me a little big longer and I promise (hopefully) it'll be worth it! **

10 years later

"Amanda! Wake up! Ohmygosh! I'm so glad we both have the day off together!" My roommate shrieked as she jumped onto my bed, waking me from my slumber.

"Sarah, are you kidding me with this? I'm tired. It's my first day off in weeks…please!" I grumbled from under my pillow.

"Listen here, girlfriend. We never have off together and we are going out. I am treating today. It's going to be a fun-filled, chocolatey adventure!" Sarah slid off my bed and I thought for certain I could sleep again. Instead, I smelled the alluring aroma of coffee wafting in my room. She sat a mug down on my bedside table. I sighed and rolled over. I grabbed the mug, begin sipping and stared at my alarm clock. It was only nine in the morning.

"What's this about chocolate today?" I sat up, the mug still pressed to my lips.

"We're going to Chocolate World. I'm feeling nostalgic. When I was a senior, we used to skip school and drive to Chocolate World. We'll ride the ride then go shopping at the outlets then I'll treat you to lunch. It'll be a nice girls day out. Please, Amanda! Please!"

I threw the covers off my legs and shook my head. I was 36 and certainly not getting any younger, but living with this 22 year old was certainly keeping me on my toes. I forced myself out of bed and stretched. I sighed much louder this time.

"Fine, Sarah, if you insist," she rolled her eyes. I smiled softly, "Give me an hour to get ready. And you better believe you're driving!"

She laughed as she fleeted out of my room. I went to my dresser, grabbed a bra and pair of underwear and walked into my bathroom. As I turned on the shower and got in, I thought about how I ended up here.

It had been ten years since I moved here from Bon Temps but it seemed like a life time ago. Well, I suppose it truly was a life time ago. Ten years ago, I was Sookie Stackhouse, barmaid and telepath to the Supernatural. I was beaten, raped, kidnapped, staked, shot at, nearly drained, blood bonded to a vampire and almost killed by fairies. I had been through a Witch war, a Werewolf Battle and finally the Fairy War. After the Fairy War, my life was changed radically. I was kidnapped, beaten, bitten, and mutilated within an inch of my life. Never mind what it did to my mental condition. It's been ten years and even with weekly and now monthly therapy sessions, I still have lingering affects of Post-Traumatic Stress.

Now I am Amanda Wilson, flight attendant. My new home is Hershey, Pennsylvania. I rent a room of my condo to a young woman who is busy working on her Master's degree. Sarah is vivacious and carefree, in fact she very much reminds me of who I once was. She has beautiful golden hair, deep blue eyes and a winning smile. In comparison, I'm now a plain-jane brunette with brown eyes, and my smile seldom reaches my eyes. But for the most part, my life is good and I am content.

For as much trouble as he caused me, Eric provided me with an escape that I would always be grateful for. Even though it really ticked me off that he left me with such a huge chunk of change, as if I couldn't take care of myself, I understand why he did it. I was also thankful, beyond words that no one from Bon Temps bothered me. Ten years had past and still no one had made any type of contact with me. I don't know exactly what all Eric did, but he did something right.

I hated that I chose to run away but I couldn't face that town anymore, I needed to be somewhere that I could just fade into the background. Why Hershey? In all honesty, I ended up here because the first available flight I could get went to Pennsylvania. Hershey is near an international air port and I found out there were available jobs for flight attendants. And here I am, ten years later with my own condo and traveling the world. I even learned how to control my telepathy to the point that I can turn it on and off like a switch. Things could be much, much worse.

I finished my shower, stepped out and toweled off. Sarah skirted into my bathroom, banging the door open.

"Amanda! What are you doing? You're taking forever! We need to beat the tourists!" Sarah stared at me. I stared back and laughed. As much trouble as she was, I really loved the girl and was glad that she had answered my ad for a roommate three years ago.

"Well I can't get dressed if you going to stand in the doorway! Get out of here!" I laughed as I shoved her out of my way. She smiled and stepped to the side and then skipped behind me as I went to my closet. I was just about to open the doors when I heard my cell phone ring. Sarah walked to my bedside table to grab my phone for me. She glared at the phone after reading the caller I.D.

"It's the airline," she said sullenly. I frowned as she tossed the phone to me. I caught it easily (still had those old softball reflexes) and snapped it open.

"Amanda speaking," I closed my eyes, praying that they wouldn't ask me to come in.

"Listen Amanda, Sharon called off. Her sister is having the baby. Can you come in?" I recognized the voice of my favorite supervisor, a very flamboyant man (who reminded me a lot of Lafayette) named Kevin.

"Kevin, this is my first day off in months!" I sighed, "Of course I can come in. But you listen to me, buddy, you owe me big!"

Kevin laughed a velvety laugh, "Listen here, sugar, if you make this trip you can have all the days off you want."

"Why's that? Where am I going?" I was curious.

"Alaska. It's 24-hour darkness there too. You'll be there for the night, barring bad weather."

**A/N: So inspiration really hit me tonight! Thank goodness for the ideas I get when brushing teeth, huh? I definitely want to write more but I've got to get some sleep. And just a fun fact, when I was senior in high school I totally cut class with my friends to go to Chocolate World and ride the ride… :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I had to do some research for this part because I don't know ANYTHING about being a flight attendant. Did you know that some are trained to survive in the jungle? With that in mind, please excuse any thing that I may have gotten wrong about flight attendants. And Alaska too…I'm trying to make sure stuff is accurate but it's not as easy as I'd like it to be! The story is ready to be written and doesn't seem much interested in accuracy. **

**As always, don't own the characters…**

Sarah's face fell as I hung up the phone, "So no girls day?"

I sighed and pulled my closet doors open. "Nope, but you can help me pack! I have an hour before I need to be at the air port." I retrieved my travel suitcase and started unzipping.

"I thought you always kept that packed and ready to go?" Sarah asked as she knelt beside me.

"Typically, I do. But I've never been to Alaska before and I'm sure it's cold there! I need to pack warm, warm clothes. Hmm," I tapped my index finger against my chin. "I wonder if my coat will be warm enough? I should probably take my pea coat…" I got lost in thought as I prattled around my room. Sarah helped by digging out my winter gear (boots, gloves, coat, etc) from the coat closet in the living room as I searched for my heaviest and warmest clothes. Hershey winters were fair and while occasionally we might get a heavy snow, I was sure it was nothing compared to Alaska. And Alaska in November had to be killer.

Ten minutes before I needed to leave, I was packed and ready to go. I stood by the front door of my condo with a very sad Sarah. I patted her shoulder and offered a small smile.

"Call me when you get there?" she pouted like a child.

"Of course. And I'll be sure to get you a shot glass from the gift shop." At that, Sarah's eyes lit up. It was a tradition between the two of us, for the past three years any where I traveled, I bought her a shot glass. She pulled me into a hug.

"Be careful! Have fun! Don't freeze!" she kissed my cheek before opening the door. I laughed.

"I will. Land of the midnight sun, huh? Just my luck I'd be there during 24-hour darkness. Take care of yourself and the plants! I'll be back before you know it!" With that, I gave her a last smile and rolled my suitcase with me to the car.

Twenty minutes later, I was through security and walking up the ramp to my terminal. I got my suitcase stowed away and my heavy pea coat hung up, waiting for me. I busied myself with the other flight attendants in preparing for the trip.

"Amanda! What a surprise, I thought Sharon was traveling with us today!" A very bubbly Cindy said as she knelt next to me and we began to pull cups and napkins from their cupboards. Cindy was a petite red-head, with creamy skin and a smile toothpaste companies would kill for. She was also my closest friend at work, not that I was very close to anyone.

"Well, her sister's having the baby. I got called in and you know how hard it is for me to say no," I stood up and smoothed my skirt as I organized my cart.

"Oh, I know. You're always so reliable. Such a terrible trait to have," she winked and started setting up her own cart. "So have you been to Alaska before? Or is this your virgin flight?"

I laughed, "Oh, I'm definitely a virgin to Alaska. Pennsylvania is the furthest north I've been in a long while. I must admit, I am a little nervous."

We talked for a while more as we got everything set up for the flight. People started boarding the flight.

"May I help you stow that, ma'am?" I asked an elderly looking woman that was quite short.

"Oh deary, yes please. My arms just ain't what they used to be," she said as she handed me her bag. I went about in this manner until nearly my whole section was filled. As I walked down the plane aisle, I overheard a couple talking.

"I hope there's vampires. I heard this is a big time for them there. I hope we meet one! Oh, do you think I could get a picture with one?" Excitement dripped from the voice of a young girl with black dyed hair and heavy black eyeliner. I stopped dead in my tracks.

You know what I liked best about my new home? _No vampires_. Oh, I'm sure there might have been some around but in the ten years since I moved here, I had not encountered one. The only Supe I had met was three years ago when I was interviewing for roommates (she was some type of Were). And now, here I was apparently flying into some type of vampire land.

"I'm sure we'll meet one. Do you think they're like the ones in that movie? You know that movie was based on the town where we're going to, don't you? Oh, shit! What if they suck our blood?!" the girl's boyfriend was just as dark as her. Black nail polish, greasy black hair and a spiked collar around his neck. It had been so long since I had seen any fangbanger wannabes. I turned on my telepathy and focused only on them as I continued to walk to the back of the plane.

_Ohmygod, omygod! I can't wait, can't wait! Sex with a vampire! Wonder if Randy would be mad…oh fuck him, I don't care. My first real vampire…can't wait! _Her thoughts squealed through my mind just like her voice. My chest began to tighten and for the first time since my very first flight, I wanted to run right out of the plane.

My mind flashed back to the last time I saw Eric. I shook myself, remembering the painful look in his eyes as he tried to make an excuse for why he didn't save me. Another memory passed through me: the first time Bill and I made love. I shook myself again, remembering his betrayals and concentrated on a breathing technique my therapist recommended. After a few moments, I felt my body relax and I was able to go about my job.

The flight was nine hours long. We had left Pennsylvania at one in the afternoon and we arrived in Alaska at ten in the evening. However, due to the time change it was actually five in the evening when we touched down at Wiley Post-Will Roger Memorial Airport By seven, we had all passengers off the plane, everything put away and ready to go for the next day.

When I walked off the plane, I felt a sharpness in my chest. It surprised me and I nearly stumbled down the ramp. I dropped my suitcase and gripped the wall.

"Amanda!" Cindy came running to my side. "What's wrong, honey?" she slipped her arm around me.

I sucked in a deep breath and shook my head, "You know, I'm not sure. Must just be nerves or something." I straightened up. "I'm fine now, thanks." I picked up my suitcase but Cindy kept her arm around me. Though my pride wouldn't allow me to admit it, I needed her arm there. Something strange was happening and I wasn't sure what it was.

"So where are we staying for the night? I'm dead tired," I asked Cindy as we made our way through the tiny airport. It only took ten minutes to walk from our terminal to the exit. I shivered once we stepped outside. The air was so cold I thought my lungs would freeze. No wonder, I remembered the pilot announcing it was negative 10 degrees out. We hurried to the taxi that was waiting for us. Our driver, a middle-aged Native American man took our suitcases and shoved them in the trunk as we opened the car doors and climbed in.

"Jimmy, are we going to the Holiday Inn like always?" Cindy apparently knew this man. He turned the car on and pulled away from the curb.

"No, ma'am. It's been awhile since you've been here isn't it?" he asked after making a left-hand turn out of the airport parking lot. "How'd you even remember my name?"

"I never forget a face. And it has been about seven years since I was here last. Before that we always stayed at the Holiday Inn. If I remember, it was the place to be. Where are we going now?"

My chest tingled and tightened again. I felt the urge to scream and closed my eyes. _What is going on with me?_

"Ma'am, now everyone who's anyone stays at the Bear Claw. Especially this time of year," he replied, making a right turn onto what looked like a very sad excuse for a highway. I noticed snow beginning to fall and inwardly moaned.

"This time of year?" I fought my body enough to speak without sounding like an idiot.

"Yep. Twenty-four hours of darkness for the next 60-some days. Those blood suckers love it here."

I fought the urge to scream before I passed out.

**What do you think, what do you think? I feel like I did a sloppy job with this chapter but I'm just so excited to write the next! Our beloved Viking will be returning soon! Just wait! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really cranking out these chapters! I'm so excited for this one, I can't even begin to tell you…Oh, just a random piece of information. Unless mentioned otherwise, POV is always Sookie's. Also, I really, REALLY appreciate your reviews and feedback! I hope this chapter helps answer some questions about Sookie's appearance. **

Eric POV

Ten years in Barrow was good for my soul (or lack there of). Alaska has such a low population of resident vampires that a king is essentially unneeded. Including myself, there are only ten resident vampires in all of Alaska. We are vastly widespread throughout the state and our King leaves us to our own accord. There are no Sheriffs or areas that need watched over. I must admit, it was a relief not to be constantly surrounded by politics.

Once a year, we have an annual meeting in Barrow during the 24-hour darkness to satisfy the King. Any issues that may have arisen over the year are discussed then. K'eyush was a fair and just King and never asked for more than what was owed to him. The King was off Inupiat descent and valued his homeland, he refused to allow it to be shamed. I deeply respected him and obeyed his simple requests as they were few and far between. It was through him I was able to open my new business.

I missed my bar and was ready to start a new one. Unfortunately the town of Barrow does not allow for alcoholic beverages so the bar idea was out. However, there were no vampire/human friendly hotels. The Raven was strictly vampires only. The Bear Claw, my brain child, served vampires, Weres, humans and all those in between. I had spent the last ten years developing my hotel into the best of the best. I ran the Holiday Inn out of business and the Raven was on its way out.

I was sitting in my office preparing for the next 65 days. Twenty-four hours of darkness was upon Barrow and I was excited beyond belief. Even after a decade, this time of year gave me the type of thrill I had not experienced since my Viking days. Every room was booked and humans were begging to sleep in the hotel lobby. Vampires came out of the…what do humans say…out of the wood work to stay at my hotel. It was during these next two months that my profits soared.

It is a common misconception that vampires need to sleep. We do not _need_ sleep. The way our bodies compulsively go dead during the day is simply a defense mechanism. Without daylight, we could stay awake for decades with no problems. As with waking early, the older one is the easier it is to stay awake longer. While 24-hour darkness is not entirely pitch black darkness, someone of my age can stay awake with no trouble for the entirety of the 65 days. This is my favorite time, not only for the profits but because I have so much extra time to do things. There is an onslaught of vampires who flock to my hotel and I am able to spend time playing gracious host to all my guests.

My cell phone began ringing and I lazily picked it up. I flipped it open without looking at the called I.D.

"I told you I wanted a car to pick me up. You do this to me every time!" my child whined into the phone.

"Dear child, whining is not very becoming of you. And I will do as I please. I still haven't forgiven you for that suitcase incident." I retorted.

"And every year we have this same conversation. Am I to assume you will meet me in fifteen?"

"I am leaving now," I responded, snapping the phone shut. I laughed to myself as I slung on my leather jacket and ran a hand through my hair. My favorite child (only child, actually) helped keep me youthful. I walked down the hallway that lead to the employee exit. As I pushed the door open, I felt heat spread though my chest. _What the hell?_

It passed and I walked to my red Volvo XC60. As much as I loved my Corvette, it is simply too unpractical for Alaska. And I am nothing, if not practical. A SUV was much better suited to Alaskan tundra and the Volvo is of my homeland. As I settled into the leather seat, I felt another surge of heat cross through my body. I concentrated on it, searching for the root cause. Fear and confusion rushed through me yet it was not my own. I sat in stunned silence as I realized what this meant.

The bond was reactivating itself. _Sookie was near._

I turned the car on, gunned the engine and threw it into gear. As I tore out of the parking lot, I forgot about Pam. I forgot about everything except the bond. I focused on it, desperate to find her. I ripped down the road, pushing the car into the three digit zone. I had no idea where I was driving, I was just following the instincts of the bond. Lucky for the forgotten Pam, after a mere seven minutes, I arrived at the Wiley Post-Will Roger Memorial Airport.

My phone begin ringing. I glared at it, willing it to stop. I ignored it as I exited the car, leaving it behind. I slunk through the shadows, keeping close to the building. I had promised myself to leave her alone and I was determined to keep that promise. She must not see me. I stayed in the darkness moving quickly to the front of the building. I froze in place, stunned.

I only saw her briefly before she entered the taxi. But there she was, ten years older. I took in all that I could. She was wearing a form fitting black pea coat that reached her knees, a dark blue skirt peaked out from underneath. Oh, how age had agreed with her! Her cheeks were rosy pink from the cold. She had replaced her beautiful golden locks with humble brown that hung to her shoulders. She had lost weight, her beautiful breasts were less ample, her curves lessened. Her lovely face was only now starting to age, just ever so slightly. The blue eyes I had come to love were now a warm brown. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _She smelled exactly the same_. I wrapped my senses around it, tasting the delicate hint of her fae heritage mixed with her human lineage. It was the sweetest perfume that had ever reach my nose.

As the taxi pulled away, I heard someone approach. Whipping around, I saw my child exiting the building. I threw my keys at her.

"Have to go! Explain later!" With vampireic, I took to the sky.

Oh, I could feel her life force humming through the bond. The feeling was indescribable. It had been so long since I felt her. I was mindful to keep my end completely blocked as I followed the course of her taxi, unwilling to lose her again. I knew I had done it to myself, but to have her back again I saw what a mistake it was. By the gods, I loved that woman! Ten years had not changed that, those years had done nothing to make me forget her. Even when I gave into my primal needs and fed from and slept with women, I hadn't forgotten her. None ever compared with my Sookie, none ever mattered. I never even stopped to ask their names. No one, _no one_ could replace that lovely woman.

Snow began falling as I realized the taxi was en route to my hotel. If my undead heart could beat, it would have been thumping in my chest. I felt a surge of emotions through the bond and nearly fell from the sky. Something was wrong with Sookie, something was terribly wrong.

Against my better thinking, I swooped down and landed softly on the roof of the taxi. Pressing my ear to the cold metal, I listened intently.

"Amanda! Amanda! Can you hear me? Jimmy, how close are we? AMANADA!" I heard an unfamiliar high-pitched voice. I probed the bond for answers. I found nothing, but heard a slap. My temper flared and I nearly put marks into the roof of the car as I gripped it. _Who was that irritating woman in there, calling her Amanda and slapping her around!_

"Oh, honey, please wake up!" the annoying voice begged and I realized the slap was not meant to harm my beloved. I could not bear to leave her but knew I had to return to my hotel. I needed to collect myself and consult with Pam about what to do. I released my grip on the car and took to the sky once again.

A minute later (literally), I was on my feet again and walked through the back entrance to the hotel. Pam was standing outside of my office, tapping her foot impatiently. I brushed past her as I punched in the security code for the office.

"So what was so urgent that you had to fly away like you were on fire?" Pam demanded, following on my heels. I sat at my desk and glared, silencing her.

"She is here."

Pam stared at me, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. "What do you mean _here_? And what are you going to do?"

"I mean she is quite literally here, at this hotel. Or will be in mere moments." I closed my eyes and focused. "Her car just arrived. And as for what I am going to do…" I was silent for a moment and closed my eyes. "I am going to leave her alone."

**A/N: So listen, tomorrow I'm going to go out and have a life (and by life, I mean totally going to see the new HP movie!) instead of sitting at home and working on this story. So no updates til Saturday at the earliest! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is my second go at this chapter. I have another one partially written (from Pam's POV) but she didn't really seem to be agreeing with me.. How about this? I was looking up stuff about flight attendant stuff and I found this really cool website with a whole bunch of uniforms from all over the world. this is by far the most unique http://www. uniformfreak. com/index2a. html (just remove the spaces).**

**Anyway, here's my newest chapter! As always, I don't own these characters…**

My eyes fluttered open as I took in my surroundings. I was on a bed and the room was dimly lit. My chest still felt funny. Sitting up, I realized I had to be in the hotel room. Cindy was next to me on the bed, holding my hand.

"Oh, honey! You're awake! You gave me quite a scare, how are you feeling?"

"Apple juice? Can I have some apple juice?" I mumbled unintelligibly. Gran had always given Jason and me apple juice whenever we were sick. Good for the brains and the bones, she'd always say.

"Well, sure honey. Let me call room service and see if we can get you some," Cindy said slowly, looking at me like I was an idiot. Well, I felt like one so why shouldn't she think I was one? As she picked up the phone and began dialing, I asked her how I got into the room.

"Jimmy carried you in. I still don't understand why you passed out like that."

I shook my head, "I don't know either, Cindy. Must be from the flight, I guess. Nerves maybe…" I pondered silently what had caused me to pass out as I looked around the room. The walls were a dark red, with gold crown molding and baseboards. All the furniture (including the queen sized bed I was sitting on) was dark cherry wood with golden accents. Heavy red and gold stripped curtains covered the darkly tinted windows. _ Seems like typically room in a vampire hotel_, I thought leaning back onto the mound of red and gold pillows behind me. After hanging up the phone, Cindy eyed me carefully then excused herself to use the bathroom. I closed my eyes and opened up my mind, wondering what I would pick up on this floor. As determined by the heavy window protection, I was correct in assuming this was a vampire friendly floor. My mind was greeted by many blank spots. I heard a few "donors" minds while vampires feed from or fucked them. A mysterious humming was coming from near by. Focusing my energy on only Cindy's mind, I was able to close my mind to all others. _Poor girl, her first flight to Alaska and it wears her out. Now that I think of it, maybe this was the longest flight she's ever been on. Hmm, I remember my first ten hour flight I nearly died from exhaustion. Oh dear! I need to call George… _As her thoughts drifted to her husband and family, I pulled out of her mind. The mysterious white noise wasn't a product of her mind since is continued even after I removed myself. I heard a knock at the door and realized it must be room service. That was quick! Standing, I stretched as I made my way to my purse. Opening the door, I was still rummaging through my wallet looking for singles for a tip. When I looked up, I gasped. _Bubba_ was standing in front of me with a cart laden with a tall glass and a pitcher of apple juice.

"Well, howdy there pretty lady. I got some apple juice for this room. Did I get the right place?" he voice sounded exactly as I remembered it and he looked exactly the same. Except instead of wearing a fancy pantsuit, he was in a bellboy uniform. His shiny brass name tag read "Bubba." My mind raced in a million different directions (one was shock that he didn't seem to recognize me!) as I nodded my head.

"Yes, sir you've found the right place. Thank you, you can bring that right in here," I said as I stepped aside to let him pass through.

"Oh no, ma'am," he spoke slowly as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm just supposed to dropped this here cart off and skedaddle." And with that, he turned in left. I stared at him in wonder was he walked down the hall.

"What are you doing up, dear? Please don't wear yourself out! I couldn't stand it if you passed out again," Cindy chided me as she exited the bathroom. I pushed the cart into the room and stared at it.

"Why didn't room service bring that in for you? I know this is a vampire place, but jeez…" she trailed off as she caught the look on my face. I slowly poured some apple juice into the glass and sank onto my bed.

"Honey, what is it?"

"I don't know, exactly. We are here for only one night, right? When do we need to leave tomorrow? I should probably get to sleep soon," I took a swig of the apple juice. That unexplainable humming was still in the back of my mind.

Cindy looked thoughtfully at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand between our two beds. It read seven-twenty, p.m. Back home, it would have been twenty minutes after midnight. I finished my glass of apple juice and sat it down.

"We need to be back at the airport by nine in the morning," she answered as she pulled her suitcase onto her bed. "I don't know about you, dear but I am ready to be out of this uniform!"

I laughed softly and nodded my head in agreement. I stood up and also put my suitcase on my bed and begin unzipping. Pulling out my flannel sleep pants and long sleeved shirt, I sat them neatly on the bed. Kicking off my dark blue dress shoes, I sat on the edge of the bed and peeled off my panty-hose. I folded them and set them into my suitcase. Next, I untied the blue and white striped silk scarf from around my neck. Standing, I unzipped the back of my navy blue skirt and shimmed out of it. Cool air hit my bare legs. I gasped. Quickly, so quick it felt like I jumped into them, I put on my sleep pants. Picking up my skirt, I smoothed it out and began looking around the room.

"There's hangers in the closet there in the corner," Cindy said as I made my way to said closet. She must have hung things up before I woke. I opened the closet door and grabbed a hanger, as I realized she must have removed both my coat and my uniform jacket while I was out. They were both hanging neatly next to hers. As I finished unbuttoning my shirt and hung it up, I called out thanks to Cindy. She just shrugged it off and smiled. After anther fifteen minutes, we were both ready for bed. We exchanged good nights as I turned the light off.

I lay in bed, my mind still reeling from the day's events. For the life of me, I could not figure out what had caused me to pass out. I was also extremely curious as to why Bubba was here. When I still in Bon Temps, I was under the impression that Bubba was only passed around to the southern states. It was strange to see him in Alaska of all places. Even more strange that he would be the first vampire I'd seen in ten years. As I let my mind wonder, I still heard that humming in the back of my head. Images of Bill and Eric passed through my mind. I closed my eyes tightly, willing them away. My mind had other plans though. I began to remember that first shower with Eric, the time he spent with me without memories. Sitting on the floor in front of the fire, talking. Watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Snuggling in bed together. Shaking my head, I willed the memories away. I hadn't thought about those things in years! I kept almost all my memories of Bon Temps (especially those concerning vampires) locked away in the depths of my mind and I wanted them to stay there. I decided to focus on that irritating humming and find the source of it. I opened my mind, slowly releasing all my mental blocks. After hearing human brain after human brain and finding nothing, I quickly closed those off. I caught the cold chill of many vampire minds and shut them out, too. I even picked up on a few Were brains and the mess of emotions they always had. After I had searched every brain my mind could reach on the floor I still came up empty. Sighing, I rolled over in bed done worrying about that stupid mindless noises. It was probably just my brain going into overload from all these Supes. As I fluffed up my pillow and closed my eyes, begging sleep to take me, I had one finally memory flash through my mind: Eric explaining how the blood bond worked. How it would be used to feel each other. The way I always knew when he was close because I could _feel_ him.

_Oh. Fuck_. _Me._

**A/N: Sorry that seemed to take forever to get up. I actually started it after seeing HP Friday night but Sookie just didn't seem interested. However, I should have the next chapter done soon. The Viking is always raring and ready to go, although I don't think that should come as a surprise to anyone…**


	7. Chapter 7

Eric's POV

I sat at my desk, thinking. Pam had wandered out, in search of a quick feed and fuck. I stared at the screen saver on my computer, determined to leave Sookie alone. Inspiration hit me as I moved the mouse to wake my computer up. Quickly, I pulled up the hotel log. I searched for the name Amanda and come up empty. Frustrated, I picked up the black phone sitting on my desk and dialed to the front desk. Promptly, after only one ring it was answered.

"Mr. Northman, sir, what can I do for you?" A male answered. Placing his voice in my mind, I decided it was a young man named Ryan.

"Ryan, tell me, did you check in a human brunette tonight? It is likely that she was very groggy when she checked in."

I heard Ryan mumble to another employee, "Boss wants to know if we checked in a groggy brunette tonight?" A female voice mumbled something back so low even my vampire hearing didn't catch it.

"Yes, sir. Samantha here says a red-head came in with a man that was carrying a brunette. She appeared to be passed out. Is this who you were looking for, sir?"

I smiled into the phone, "Very good Ryan. Now, would you be so kind as to tell me what room she's in?" Being in Alaska and working with the humans here gave me a new appreciation for them. In Shreveport, the humans who worked for me were idiots. They just wanted to be close to vampires. Here in Barrow, jobs were few and far between. These humans very much needed their jobs and worked very hard to keep them.

"Certainly, sir! Give me just a moment…" he clattered away at a keyboard. "She's in room 304. Would you like me to do anything special for her, sir?" He asked pleasantly.

"No, Ryan, that will be all for tonight," I thought for a moment. "On second thought, please let me know if that room requires room service."

"Of course, sir. I will let everyone know. Thank you for calling the Bear Claw," Ryan said before hanging up. I laughed at his gut reaction to hanging up the phone. _That kid should get a bonus this pay check_…I thought to myself, making a note. Smiling, I turned back to the computer and began checking my email. The smile reminded on my face as Pam breezed into my office.

"Look at you, smiling like an idiot. I swear, Alaska has turned you soft," she quipped. I glared and she tacked on a "Master" to the end of her sentence.

She was right though, Alaska had changed me. Not having to deal with politics or always needing to look over my shoulder had made me lighter. My life in Barrow was much less stressful. Because of the low population of vampires, I worked mainly with humans as it was. Instead of being an unbearable boss, I actually attempted to get to know those working for me. That's not to say I was not a hard-ass when deemed appropriate, though. I was known to fire employees on the spot for insubordination.

"Tell me child, how is everything at the bar?" I motioned for her to sit in the black leather chair positioned in front of my desk. Not surprisingly, she choose to perch herself on the edge of my desk.

"The bar is fine, Master. Now tell me, what is this plan you're thinking of?" I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you give me that! I know when you're planning something, I can see it in your eyes."

I sighed, "You know Bubba works here as a bellboy, correct? I will be sending him to check on Sookie."

"What? That is it? Come now, you must have better than that up your sleeve. I don't believe for a moment you are just going to leave her alone!" Pam brushed some lint off her pale pink colored sweater. "You might be able to fool someone else, Master, but I've been with you far too long to know when you're full of bull shit."

I shook my head, ready to retort when my phone rang. I grabbed at it, "Yes?"

"Sir, it's Ryan. Room 304 is requesting some apple juice? What would you like me to do?"

"Give me two minutes. Prepare a cart but don't send it up." I hung up the phone. I looked at Pam, still perched on my desk. "I have every intention of leaving her alone, Pam. I will be sending Bubba to ensure that she is okay. He is dense enough to not recognize her and therefore will not cause her any true alarm. I just need to know she is alright." I pressed a buzzer and a few minutes later, Bubba strutted into the room.

"Yes, Mr. Eric. What can I do ya for?" he asked in his twangy southern drawl.

"I need you to take a cart from room service to room 304. There is a brunette staying there. Make certain she is alright then return to me with your findings. Understand?"

Bubba nodded, his bellboy hat falling off his head. His hand swooped out to grab it. "Room 304. See if the brunette lady is alright then come back here. Got it." With that, he turned to leave.

Pam eyed me before standing up. She walked around to my side of the desk and knelt in front of me. Her eyes searched mine, looking for answers.

"You really do plan to leave her alone, don't you?" she asked softly.

"I have already told you this, child. I have already gone ten years without her and I can go more. She seems to have made some type of life for herself and based on the changes in her appearance and name, she wants to be left alone. I told you a decade ago I wanted to help her escape. I do not plan to go back on my word."

Pam pulled my hands into hers, "You still love her, don't you?"

"I do not wish to talk of this. Please do not push it, Pam," I pulled my hands out of hers. The dull ache in my chest had started up again. It had started the minute I saw Sookie walk out of the airport. I _did_ still love her. I missed her terribly. These past ten years had been torture. That was why I busied myself with this new business. That was why I made an attempt to know my employees. Anything to take my mind off her. But now she was back, she was a mere three floors above me. More than anything, I wanted to run to her, take her in my arms and make her mine. I did not react to my impulse, though. No…what was that saying? If you let someone go and they come back to you, it is meant to be? Well, I had let Sookie go and as far as I knew, she never sought me out before starting her new life. Clearly, it was not meant to be.

Pam was still looking at me as I realized I had gotten lost in my thoughts. As I opened my mouth to suggest something, Bubba burst into my office. He had a big stupid grin on his face.

"I did what ya said, boss. I knocked on the door and a pretty lady with brown hair answered. She sure seemed like she was okay. I left the cart and came back here, just like ya said."

Pam and I stared at him. Pam began laughing, then looked at me and back to Bubba.

"Oh, Bubba it's been too long. I forgot what a good listener you are." She smiled, her eyes twinkling. While she also thought Bubba was an idiot, she really enjoyed how he exactly listened to orders. I smiled at this forgotten bit of information.

"Boss, I'm real thirsty. Ya think the kitchen has some of cat blood still? I could sure go for some." I always tried to keep the kitchen stocked with cat blood for Bubba. Think what you will about my having fresh cat blood on hand, but don't forget I _am_ a vampire. I had fresh human blood on hand too.

I nodded to Bubba. "Yes, I am certain there is cat blood in the kitchen. In fact, why don't you take Pam here with you? I am certain you two have some catching up to do." I raised my eyebrows at Bubba then gave Pam a sly smile. Pam did not seem very pleased with my hidden dismissal but I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. She shot daggers at me with her eyes as Bubba offered her his arm and escorted her from my office. I knew she would make me pay for that later, but I was not too concerned.

After they left, I stood up and retrieved the leather jacket that was hanging on my desk chair. Slipping into it, I left my office, locking the door behind and made my way to the employee exit. I needed some fresh air. Opening the door into the night, I let the frigid air wash over me. I inhaled, taking in the smells of snow, ice and clear night air. My body shivered and I felt peaceful. Cold always seemed to be in the Barrow air. Crisp, clean air that was hard to find elsewhere. I loved it.

I began walking, surprised to see that snow was piling up. Sucking in the night air, I opted to take to the sky. As I flew, I let my thoughts take over. What to do about Sookie? I know I promised myself that I would live her alone. Pam was convinced I would, what's the word, _puss_ out and seek her out. My vampire instincts told me to go and claim was what was mine: feed from her, fuck her and make her mine. I wanted to do that more than anything. If I was honest with my self, I missed everything about her: her scent, the heat of her body, the feel of her in my arms. I missed how irritatingly stubborn she was, how obstinate she could be. My mind flashed back to that first shower we shared together. I felt myself growing hard as I thought about the feel of her skin, the sounds of her moans, how I loved my name rolling off her tongue, the way it felt to be buried deep inside her.

I remembered when I saved her from being bonded to Andre. The idea of that still made me cringe. She was mine and no one else should ever have her. That thought made me sink lower in the sky: how many men had had her in these past ten years? Anger flashed through my body and I felt disgusted. Even after a decade she was still under my skin. How embarrassing that such a great vampire as myself had grown so attached to a mortal woman.

What would happen if I spoke to her? She had never sought me out once during these ten years. I would have known had she, Pam was ordered to tell me if she ever did. Perhaps she had forgotten about me. I smirked, like a woman could ever forget Eric Northman. No, it was unlikely she had forgotten about me. Perhaps she truly had moved on with her life. Certainly that was the case and I should simply just leave her alone. But the savage Viking in me would have none of that. She was my woman, my lover, my bonded and if I could not have her, no one should.

I circled my hotel, landing deftly on the snowy roof top. The snow that had started falling earlier was now up to my knees. I stood alone on the roof of my hotel, thinking of the beautiful and sensual woman who was only two floors below me. The hotel was very humble, it had only four floors. Had this been in Louisiana, I would have had many more. Most rooms went to waste as it was, except during around this time. With aimed preciseness, I opened the bond, ever so slightly. Based on the lack of emotions I was picking up, I concluded my lover must be asleep.

Oh, fuck me. Who was I kidding?

If Sookie Stackhouse planned to be my hotel for more than tonight, I was so fucked. Unbelievably and totally fucked. Pam was sure to have a field day with this one.

A/N: What do you guys think? How am I doing so far? Did anyone watch the newest True Blood yet? It's downloading as I type. It might be a bit before the next chapter, no one is really begging me to write their POV. But who knows? As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would have worked on this sooner but I was busy learning how to drive a stick shift! My parents got a new car and my father decided after my having been driving for 5 years that **_**now**_** would be a good time to teach me. I'm not so great but I'm working on it! kudos to those who have mastered it. Now I'm busy watching the newest True Blood. WTF was that stuff at the end?! And was anyone else disappointed that there wasn't more Eric in it? **

The next morning, I woke up to Cindy shaking me.

"Amanda? Amanda! You need to look out the window, right now! Hurry!" Cindy darn near pulled me out of bed. After I was able to focus on her words, I shrugged out from under the covers and followed her to the window. The sight outside nearly bowled me over.

"I was down at the front desk and the lady there said we got six feet of snow last night! Six feet! Can you believe it? And it's still snowing!" Cindy was smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Wh-wh-what? That can't be right, Cindy. Please tell me you're lying!" I closed my eyes tightly, willing the snow away. Opening them, I realized as I looked out into dark morning sky (or was it still night?), this was for real. For the first time in ten years, I truly wished I was back in Bon Temps. "This is a nightmare."

"No, honey! It's going to be fun, I promise. We're stuck in this hotel until the roads and air field can be cleared." Cindy pranced away from the window. We didn't get to enjoy anything last night and now we can!" Her eyes glowed with excitement. Suddenly, she lowered her voice and leaned forward. "There's restaurants and a casino downstairs! You know what else? I heard there's vampires here. I think I saw one while I was downstairs. I've never met one before!"

My eyes grew wide. The tingling in my chest returned and walked over to my bed and sank down on the edge. Vampires. How could I have possibly forgotten? Vampires were here, in this hotel. Vampires were here, _awake_ in this hotel. It was bad enough last night, seeing Bubba and knowing there were others here. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, its red numbers glowed _9:00 A.M._. How could they be awake now? The only thing that got me through last night was knowing I'd be gone the next day.

My mind flashed back to the taxi ride to the hotel.

"_Ma'am, now everyone who's anyone stays at the Bear Claw. Especially this time of year." _

"_This time of year?" _

"_Yep. Twenty-four hours of darkness for the next 60-some days. Those blood suckers love it here."_

No, he couldn't have. I squinted my eyes shut, wishing I had remembered wrong. Could he? Could Jimmy have meant vampires loved Barrow because they could stay awake for 24 hours? Shaking my head, I sighed. That couldn't be possible, could it?

"Why don't we get dressed and go downstairs? There's a continental breakfast that's included with our stay! Maybe we'll see some vampires!" Cindy's voice was dripping with excitement.

How could she be so excited? I was terrified. I needed time alone to think.

"Listen, why don't you go done and enjoy yourself? I need a hot shower before I'll be worth anything this morning. Go have a good time and I'll catch up with you," I gave her a half-hearted smile. Cindy cocked her head at me, seeming ready to say something. Then, as if on second thought, she shrugged. Grabbing her purse, she left the room, but not without threatening to come find me if I didn't show up in an hour.

After she left, I stayed still on the bed for a few minutes. I began a breathing practice my therapist taught me: it didn't work, my mind was reeling.

_Six feet of snow. Seventy-two inches of snow. How often Bon Temps got snow? Never, that's how often. How often Hershey got even close to six feet of snow in one winter? Never. And (upon further investigation), do you know how often Barrow, Alaska got close to six feet of snow in one year? Also, never. Apparently, Barrow is considered to be a desert, since it averages less than 30 inches of snow in an entire year._

_So why is it the one time that, I, Sookie Stackhouse, now Amanda Wilson, happens to be in Barrow, Alaska the sky opens up and (excuse my language) shits snow everywhere? _

Shaking my head, I stood up and walked to my suitcase. After grabbing a blue lacy bra, matching underwear and comfortable heavy sweatpants and a warm hoodie, I made my way to the bathroom. Setting the water to as hot as I could handle, I undressed and stepped in. I tried to piece together possible explanations as to why the ground was covered with so much snow. And why the snow continued to fall. Maybe I really did just have terrible luck. Perhaps God was mad at me for being a bad Christian these past ten years. Maybe this would be good immersion therapy for me: get over my fear of the Supes by being trapped in a hotel with a bunch of them until however long it took to get back home. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that I ended up here.

As the water continued to hit my shoulders, I realized I was still hearing that weird humming in my mind. I closed my eyes, determined to figure out where it was coming from. When I opened my mind, it felt like someone had sucker punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knees, groaning in pain as my body hit the hard floor of the bathtub. For lack of a better explanation, it felt like someone was touching my brain! Almost as instantly as my panic came, it was washed away by feelings of calm.

I realized someone wasn't touching my brain.

Someone was _probing_ my emotions, through a bond I had all but forgotten existed.

And that could only mean one thing: Eric Northman.

_Fuck my life._

**A/N: So this chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it. I'm very impatient and don't feel like reworking it til it's perfect because someone else is BEGGING me to write their point of view. So please forgive me, I hope my impatience pays off in the end!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eric POV**

I knew immediately after I did it, that it had been a terrible move on my part. What was that saying? Old habits die hard? Yes, that sounded appropriate to this situation. What I could not understand was her reaction to my gentle probing of the bond. Had she been reaching out for me as I searched for her? No, that did not seem likely. Her panic was so tangible across it that I did not even think when I sent calming emotions to her. Had I thought, had I used my common sense I would have immediately closed off the bond and hoped that the snow could be removed quickly and efficiently. Now I just had to hope she did not realize what happened. Or, if she did understand(as I knew she would) that she would not come looking for me. But I knew Sookie and I did not suspect that she had changed much over the decade we had been apart. Soon enough, she would come looking for me. It was only a matter of time.

Pam burst into my office and interrupted my thoughts. Before I could fully register her presence, a wet snowball smacked me in the face. I glared at her.

"Master! You must come play! Don't give me those lovesick eyes. Stop mopping! I know how much you appreciate this weather and even more how much you adore snow. Come, play! Enjoy life for once!" Pam looked ridiculous in her full body pink snow suit. I had to crack a smile. Sunglasses covered her eyes and she had what she called hobo mittens on. They were bright white. She tossed a black pair at me.

"Let's go! Put your jacket on and move your ancient ass!"

I began laughing at her comment about my age, I let her get away with far too much. "Damn it, Pam. You have talked me into it. I will get you back for that snowball. And that age comment. I will show you ancient. This I promise you." She turned and whirled out of my office, shrieking. Shaking my head, I grabbed my jacket and slipped the mittens on. They were silly: finger holes and a mitten flaps that covered the fingers. Why not just have gloves? Or mittens? Why must one need both? I refused to use the mitten flaps.

I smiled as I ran after my child down the hallway to the back exit. It truly had been quite some time since I let myself enjoy anything. Pam had exited the building before I reached the door and the sight behind it was amazing. Pure white snow covered every inch of everything! I had not seen snow such as this since my human time. Feeling light and carefree, I jumped into a pile of the white fluffy stuff. Pam's laughter sounded in my ears as she landed near by a few seconds later. I grabbed her by her shoulders and shoved her deeper into the snow. She let out several child like squeals as I began pushing snow in after her.

"Stop! Stop! Unfair!" she yelled at me through the snow.

"Not until you, what do the humans say, cry uncle? Yes, dear Pam, you must cry uncle!" I yelled back, knowing full well if she truly wanted out of the snow, she would already be.

"Oh, you're such a bastard. Uncle, fine, I said uncle! Now let me go!" Pam shook under my hands. In a flash, I had released her and was gone. "Oh, fuck you, you stupid Viking! I am in no mood for hide and seek in the snow!"

Laughter boomed from my chest as I began pummeling snow balls at Pam from high in a tree a few yards away. I had not felt this silly and light-hearted since Bon Temps. It was during the time I was under that curse and Sookie played Buffy the Vampire Slayer tapes for me. I remembered how we laughed and talked during those times. A snow ball to my face pulled me out of my memories.

Pam had spotted me and she was refusing to let me win this battle. Feeling an energy I had not felt in nearly a decade, I let out a battle cry and jumped from the tree. I landed stealthily behind Pam and grabbed her, holding her high over my head as I ran around the snowy parking lot, yelling all the way. She shrieked and kicked her legs, demanding I put her down. After a few minutes, mostly for pure torture, I came to a stop and settled her on her feet.

"I am hungry now. Let us enjoy some warm bloods inside," I offered her my arm and Pam stared at it.

"Really? Where the hell is Eric Northman and what the fuck did you do to him?" she demanded, a smile playing at her lips.

"I am not really sure," I replied. "But I kind of like this new persona better. Let us enjoy the day, enjoy our time together as it is always too short and then enjoy the snow again. I need to discuss something with you in the meantime." I swung my arm around her shoulders.

As we walked back into the hotel, I had a creeping suspicion that playing in the snow was going to be the high point of my day. If the blood bond was telling me what I expected it was, I was in for one hell of a night.

Well, bring it on.

**A/N: I had NO idea that's was where this chapter was going. Though it's not typical Eric, I love the idea of him letting loose and just goofing around. And imagine Pam in a snow suit? That cracked me up. You know what, writing this whole chapter cracked me up. Maybe I'll have them go sledding later. Hmm, well I must be off to bed. Before I go, I have to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I love seeing review alerts in my inbox and I love the ideas and questions everyone has. I will be working to answer those questions soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another driving lesson tonight, plus ice cream! So I feel like a crazy fool when I write: I have old chapters up, wikipedia open to check facts and my reviews up so I can try to answer questions. Then I click back and forth and try to figure out what's going on. It's nuts. But you know what? When I post a new chapter before I go to bed and check my email in the morning, I go to work in a good mood after reading reviews. Speaking of reviews, I love them! I love when you guys ask me questions or make suggestions: sometimes I don't think of everything and reviews help me out with details. With this chapter, I hope I can answer some reviews and give you guys a little more history about what's been happening these past ten years. without further ado…**

**(Keep in mind I don't own these characters…)**

After ten minutes or so, I had finally picked myself up off the white floor of the shower. It had been ten long years, a whole decade, since I had felt any thing in the bond. Somehow, I think I just assumed Eric had severed it when I left. At least now I knew what that irritating humming had been: it was his life force echoing across the bond. As I pushed aside the black shower curtain and reached for a white fluffy towel, several questions passed through my mind. Where was he? Did he know the bond was reactivated? If he did, why didn't he come to find me yet? Maybe he was really and truly done with me? What had he been up to these past ten years?

After toweling off, I began brushing out my wet hair. I thought about my last ten years. Outside of being a flight attendant, I hadn't done too much. It took me six months to train to be a flight attendant. During this time, I worked part time at a grocery store to help make ends meet. I lived in a crappy apartment for three years until I saved up enough money for a down payment on my condo. My life was all about working. I flew all over America, to every state (except Alaska), to Canada and to Mexico several times. I had even been to the Caribbean a few times. While I had been given opportunities to go overseas, I stuck mostly to North America. Eventually, I quit my job at the grocery store as I had received a promotion and pay raise.

As for a social life, it was lacking. To help pay for my condo, I rented a room out. It took me four years to find Sarah and before her, I rented to a two other women. For once, my telepathy paid off and I was able to find good women for roommates. I refused to rent to men. Speaking of men, I did date a little over these past ten years. Nothing too serious, just here and there. As much as it pains me to admit it, I had had five one night stands over the past decade. I just did not feel like dating anyone. Never mind the fact I didn't have a lot of time for it, it's difficult to date someone when I could read the guy's thoughts. Truly, there is nothing worse than sitting across a table from someone who's just thinking about how big my breasts are and what positions he wanted to fuck me in.

Also, within my first year of moving to Hershey I had started seeing a therapist. She was new age and seemed like a hippie, but she was very open to me. Her mind was pure and she truly believed everything I told her. With her help, I was able to manage my Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. My therapist almost reminded me of my Gran, had she been a hippie. She was kind, accepting and never pushed me for more than I was willing to give. Eventually, I was able to trust her enough to tell her about my telepathy. Again, she believed me and she even managed to help me learn how to control it. I had originally been seeing her on a weekly basis (until the nightmares and panic attacks stopped) but now I saw her monthly.

I placed my comb down and started at myself in the mirror. What the hell was I going to do about Eric? What would I say to him when he came looking for me? Why was he even here? Did that mean Bill was here? Pam? I had already seen Bubba… I had moved thousands away from home but still couldn't escape them. Why couldn't I win?

Sighing, I figured I might as well get dressed and head down for breakfast. I was sure Cindy would make good on her promise to come track me down if I didn't make an appearance. I pulled my underwear and bra on before slipping into my sweatpants. They were a gift from Sarah and bared the name of her college down the left leg. And they were possibly the warmest, softest and most comfortable pairs of sweatpants I had ever owned. After pulling on my hoodie, I threw my hair up into a quick bun and decided to skip make-up today. There was no one I intended to impress here, even if I ran into Eric.

Eric. Why would I think about running into him? Why would I care if he cared about my appearance? It's not like I still cared about him, was it? Oh, no. Fuck! Fuckity, fuck, fuck _fuck_!

Even after ten years, even after no communication, even after him not rescuing me from those fairies…

_I missed him. _

I was so screwed!

Throwing my shoulders back, I decided I would go downstairs. I was determined (that old Stackhouse willpower) to face this head on. If he was here, I would talk to him. I would give him a piece of my mind. Grabbing my purse, I headed out of my hotel room.

After a quick elevator ride, I was in the front lobby. I took in my surroundings, probing the bond ever so gently. The lobby was beautifully but simply decorated: it had a very rustic, cabin feeling. While my hotel room was immaculate, the lobby was more homey. Dark blue, deep green and burnt red woven throw rugs covered the hardwood floors. The walls were wainscot, the lower half a gorgeous stained oak and the upper part a creamy brown. On the upper half of the walls were various paintings of wolves, bears, ships, and nature. There were also framed photographs of famous vampires, Weres and some other creatures I didn't recognize. In addition there shots of things from around the city of Barrow. Pictures of the local high school sports teams, the fishery, the airport. It seemed like this hotel wanted to provide comfort not only to locals but also Supes. What a strange concept. Even though Weres and Vamps had come out of the closet over a decade ago, people still seemed stand offish about them.

As I continued to examine my surroundings, I nearly walked passed him.

"Eric!" I whispered to myself, stopping dead. His vampire hearing must have picked up on my quiet outburst as he looked my direction. He eyed me, looking me up and down before turning back to his companion. I felt nothing in the bond. He had continued his conversation with a male human. How could he ignore me? I began walking quickly across the room, until I was at his side.

"Eric," I said softly. He and the man stopped talking. The man looked at me curiously. Eric lifted his eyebrows in question.

"I am he. Why do you seek me out?" he asked stoically.

What was he doing? Did he not recognize me? Anger rose in my chest. How could he not at least recognize my scent? Did I mean so little to him?

"What the hell, Eric? I know I've changed but I'm still me!"

He looked at the man and nodded slightly. The man took his cue to leave. I stepped closer. Eric gazed at me, his blue eyes piercing. "Miss, I am sorry. I am not sure what you want from me." A lock of his blonde hair had fallen in his face and his pushed it behind his ear, offering me a polite smile. That smile pushed me over the edge and I flipped. I began pounding on his chest.

"Don't know what I want from you? Don't know what I want from you?! You arrogant asshole! Mother-fuc-" Strong hands gripped my wrists, near the point of breaking.

"I will not have you embarrass me in my own hotel, woman," Eric hissed into my ear. "Understand?" I nodded and he released my hands, roughly pushing me away from him. He turned his back to me and began walking away. Who was this man and what had he done to my vampire? Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to pour out.

"Do you truly not recognize me?" I whispered, feeling a terrible ache in my chest. He stopped walking and sighed deeply.

"Oh, Sookie," he said, barely loud enough for me to hear before he continued walking away.

**A/N: I'm listening to the Scrubs musical album right now. Imagine if SVM was a musical…think about it. Eric singing and dancing? He'd totally end up doing a solo in Viking gear. It'd be like that one Looney Toons thing…only it'd be Eric, hunting Sookie. http:// www. / watch?v=LHivHuPFBqA Yeah, it'd be just like that!**

**Listen, lucky for you guys I don't have to go to work til late tomorrow. I'm totally going to be cranking out another chapter. I can't even wait! I think there's some ESN coming soon. I know some of you are waiting for it…but the build up to it is going to make it worth it. I hope! **


	11. Chapter 11

Eric POV

Another stupid mistake on my part. I was such an ass sometimes. The moment the words left my mouth I knew it had been a bad idea. This stupid human had made me soft and foolish in my old age.

"Eric Northman! Do not walk away from me!" I heard Sookie call from behind me. I felt her rage shoot across the bond. Maybe, if I walked fast enough, I could make it to my office without having to talk to her again. Oh, how the mighty Viking had fallen. I had every intention of hiding out in my office from a mortal woman? Yes, that was my plan.

"Just because you can walk faster from me doesn't mean I'm going to leave you alone!"

Did she ever stop? I knew the wisest choice was to just turn around, tell her off and continue on my day, but I knew there was no way I could do that. I slowed my pace, still keeping a distance between us but alerting her to the fact that I was not ignoring her. Two minutes later, I arrived at my office and after punching in the security code, opened the door. I went in and sat at my desk. Sookie stood in the door way. Her nervousness came in loud and clear through the bond. Letting out a frustrated groan, I motioned for her to enter.

"Come in. Make your peace," I said gruffly. She walked in slowly, still nervous. I tried to calm her through the bond. She flinched. Blocking the bond, I let anger course through my veins. This conversation was not likely to end pleasantly.

"Don't talk to me like that. Damn it, Eric. You owe me more than that."

"Oh, I owe you more than that, do I? Please, inform me," I replied. I waved my hand towards the chair in front of my desk. "Sit."

Surprisingly, she obeyed. I could get used to that.

"Why do I need to explain myself? You should just know. You know what you did." So much for obedience. I sighed heavily.

"If you do not wish to speak to me clearly, then I would ask that you leave. I am a very busy vampire and have no time for nonsense."

Sookie fidgeted in her chair. She looked at her hands and began picking at her nails. The frustration in the air was palpable. After a few silent moments, she opened her mouth again.

"Why did you send Pam to me? Why didn't you come yourself?" Now we were getting somewhere, I could answer those questions.

"I sent Pam because I could not come myself. I sent her because I suspected you would receive her better than myself. Why was I wrong in my speculation?"

"Did you try to buy me off? Did you think giving me a wad of cash would make me forgive you?" Sometimes this woman did not think her questions through. I was determined to answer any and all her questions without raising my voice. It was sure to be a challenge.

"I had no intention to 'buy you off,' Sookie. I knew what you had suffered because of your involvement in the Supernatural world. Every day, I felt you growing more and more weary through the bond. I wanted to give you a way out. A free pass, if you will. Had you decided to stay instead, I would have done my best to ensure your safety. And in terms of forgiveness, I certainly did not expect that. If I thought there was a chance you would have forgiven me, do you not think I would have followed you?" She looked up at from her hands. "Sookie, I may be stubborn and jealous and determined to get what is mine. However, I am also proud. Eventually one tires of games. I was tired of fighting for your affection. I believe that I, what do they say, left the ball in your court." Her silence shocked me and I was glad I could make _my_ peace.

"You knew what I had suffered? _You_ knew what _I_ had suffered?!" So much for that silence.

"Yes, Sookie. I know how you suffered long before those fairies kidnapped you. So I decided that I would help you leave Bon Temps, I would make it so you could get away from it all." I felt her rage flit across the bond.

"You just assume, assume, assume! You know how I felt. You know what's best for me. How do you know what's right for me? Why do you get to decide? Don't I get a say in my own life?"

I glared at her and spoke in a very controlled voice. "You think this was all about you, do you not?" She looked away. "Why should I be surprised? This is typical Sookie behavior, is it not? Could it not be that perhaps, just perhaps, _I_ needed to separate myself from _you_?" My accent was heavy in my words as I shoved my computer monitor off my desk. Sookie watched it hit the floor and jumped from her chair. She began pointing at me while yelling.

"_You_ had to get away from _me_? And do what? Fuck some fangbangers? Ignore our bond? Leave me to suffer once again?"

I froze and looked at her, my eyes searching. I spoke softly "You were harmed while we were separated?"

"No, but what if I had been? Not that it matters, it's not like I can really ever count on you to save me." That comment made me see red.

"You sit down, shut up and listen!" I roared. She bypassed the chair and sank directly into the floor. Had it been a different situation, I would have laughed at how well she _heeled_. "Do you have any idea what was going on while you were being tortured? No, you do not. Because you, you simple woman, think only of yourself. What did you feel from me the whole time you were with the fairies? If memory serves, you felt nothing from me. _Nothing_. Do you know why you felt nothing? Did it occur to you that there was a reason for that?" She remained silent. "No? That thought did not cross your mind? Let me inform you then. Fucking Victor and his minions had me chained with silver in a basement of some warehouse." I was madder than I intended to get with Sookie but I could not stop myself. "They were demanding that I tell them where you were, demanding that I give you over to them. I blocked my end of the bond so you would not feel my pain, so you would feel _nothing_ from me. While I was held against my will, protecting you, you were throwing all of _your_ pain at me. I was chained, helpless and unable to do anything to save you. I suffered for you doubly." I closed my eyes, remembering. I spoke softly, "When I refused to give Victor the information he requested, he and his flunkies pushed hot silver branders through my body, Sookie. For hours." I stood up, turning away from her and pulled off my shirt. She gasped. Ten years later and my back still had the deformed, raised scars. The scars on my chest had only just recently receded. "They burned me so severely that even with my thousand year old blood, the scars still have not healed. All because I would not tell them where you were. Why did I send Bill to save you instead of coming myself? _Because I could not walk_. Pam had to assist in my healing so that I could even come to you at the hospital." I put my shirt back on and sat in my chair. My body was shaking from anger. "So please do not tell me I would not rescue you. I would die to keep you safe and I very nearly did."

"Eric…"

"_Get out of my sight, Sookie_." I seethed.

"But Eric…"

"Get out of my sight before I do something I regret!" I roared, slamming my fist into my desk, cracking the wood. I blocked the bond once more as she ran from the room. That woman was insufferable.

A few moments later, I heard a knock at my door.

"Sookie, please. I meant what I said."

"Master, it's me. May I enter?" Pam asked timidly.

"Pam, if you value your undead life you will not enter this office to harass me. Please do not push me right now." The door opened and Pam slipped in, closing it softly behind her.

"No, boss, no harassment from me this time. I just wanted to see how you were doing." She leaned against the door. I put my elbows on my desk and held my head in my hands. I spoke aloud, but mostly to myself.

"How did I get here? I am over a thousand years old but I am allowing myself to be destroyed by this human woman. I left my business, a business I enjoyed running. A business I began to run sloppily because of my preoccupation with her. I abandoned my people to Victor because I needed to run away. From her. She fought me ever step of the way and it was destroying me. I have run away from things in the past, Pam. You know, you have run with me before. But it was always to protect my own ass. How did coming to Alaska do anything for me? I had to start over entirely. I spend three months out of the year in a coffin." I shook my head. "How did I ever let myself fall in love?" I sighed, looking at my smashed up monitor on the floor. "I really needed to check my emails."

Pam laughed quietly, finally coming over to my desk. She grabbed my arm, pulling me from my chair. I allowed her to walk me over to the rich leather couch against the back wall of my office. She sat down, patting her lap, looking up at me. I nodded and sank into the black leather, hanging my legs off the end and resting my head in Pam's lap. She began running her fingers though my hair. While I would not admit this out loud, Pam playing with my hair always soothed me better than anything else.

"How could you let yourself fall in love with Sookie? Well, it's because you are a big dumb idiot," she spoke quietly. I smiled. "It is also because you deserve it. I would never claim to understand anything about the world beyond what I know firsthand. But I do believe we are not meant to be alone in our undead lives. Few of us are lucky enough to find our mates. Perhaps we need to be undead a whole millennium before earning the right to true love. Regardless Eric, I think you have lived long enough alone. Sookie is headstrong and stubborn, but she will forgive your outburst." Pam was silent for a few moments. "How else would you explain her ending up snow in at your hotel? Don't lose her again, Eric."

**A/N: What do you think, what do you think? I had the explanation of where Eric was written up about a week ago and I was waiting to finally be able to put it in the story. I feel bad I teased you guys with the promise of ESN but Eric (surprisingly enough) wasn't interested right now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I must say, I love how strongly people are responding to my story! To be honest, while I absolutely adore Eric and want him happy, sometimes I just don't think Sookie deserves him. Well, anyway, here's what Sookie was thinking after Eric told his story. **

After going back to the my room and laying on my bed, I thought about what has just transpired. I couldn't believe it. While I had heard Eric angry before and I had witnessed that anger firsthand, none of that could have prepared me for how absolutely livid he had become. I closed my eyes tightly, remembering how disfigured his back was. A shudder went through me. _He went through that, just to protect me, _I thought. _And I threw it in his face._

Eric was gone before I had even left Bon Temps. He didn't even tell me he was leaving. Although, to be fair, I didn't bother to track him down either. Even after Pam had showed up with a big envelope full of files, forms, names and numbers, and a bank card, I still wasn't interested in seeing him. But there he was again, making decisions for me without actually taking my own opinions into consideration. _So I decided that I would help you leave Bon Temps, I would make it so you could get away from it all, _my mind flashed back to his words.

He had also called me selfish. Was I? Was I truly selfish? Eric had prepared a way for me to leave everything, to get away from everything. I never stopped once to ask him why, to thank him or to find out how he felt about me leaving. Nope, I had just taken the opportunity to run. But that didn't make me selfish, did it? I just wanted to get away from everything, I needed time to breathe. That breathing time ended up being a decade and in those ten years, I had never once tried to contact Eric.

I guess it did make me selfish, in a sense. I had never thanked him for any of it. He had paid for me to change my name, paid for reconstructive surgeries, paid for a plane ticket to anywhere, paid for me to have a passport, gave me a bank account. Though I never used any of the money, I had checked the balance on the card and it had a million dollars in the account. Not only had I never tried to contact him to thank him, I had never even _thought_ about thanking him. Actually, I was mad at him for thinking I needed him to take care of me.

Although, if I stepped back from the situation I guess all Eric ever tried to do was take care of me. He saved me from Longshadow, he protected me from several bullets, he went to a sex party with me. He provided me with practical things like a new coat, a new driveway and had constantly tried to lavish other gifts on me. He saved me from being bonded to a bastard of a vampire. He had even forced Bill to tell me his true intentions. And what did Bill ever do for me? He seduced me, took my virginity under false pretenses, nearly drained me, raped me and broke my heart. In all reality Eric was the one who had always tried to do right by me, in his own way. Why wouldn't I let him? Why couldn't I let anyone help me, ever? The only person I had let do things for me was Gran.

Sighing, I rolled over in my bed, reaching for the phone on the bedside table. It was only three in the afternoon but I was starving. The run in with Eric had caused me to forget all about the breakfast Cindy told me about. As I waited for room service to answer, I wondered about Cindy. Where was she? I was really surprised she hadn't tried to track me down. Maybe she found herself a vampire to play with.

"Room service?" a young sounding woman answered.

I realized I was ravenous. I ordered a garden salad, turkey sandwich and fresh fruit. The young woman promised to have it sent straight up, within the next 15 minutes. The efficiency of this hotel surprised me, then again it was owned by Eric so it really should have come as no surprise at all. While I waited, I decided a good soak in the tub would do me wonders after my meal. Letting my hair down, I changed from my sweats and hoodie into one of the softest bathrobes I had ever worn. And, being a flight attendant, I had been to a lot of hotels and worn a lot of bathrobes. Again, Eric was a stickler for perfection.

There was a knock at the door and I quickly slipped my feet into slippers and went to answer.

"Pam!" I gasped as I pulled the door open. She looked at me, waiting for something. "Oh, come in!" She pushed the room service cart in and shut the door behind her. I was surprised at how good it felt to see her. "I can't believe yo-" She cut me off.

"Sookie, I need to talk to you about something," she lifted the covers off the plates and waved her hand towards me. "He'd have a fit if he know I was up here talking to you and starving you at the same time. Eat." She pushed the cart towards me. I pulled it closer as I sat. Everything looked so good it was a shame I had lost my appetite.

"Now, you must know my Master did not send me up here. I came of my own accord. There are several things I need to tell you and I'd prefer your silence until I am finished." She looked at me pointedly. I nodded as I feigned an interest in my salad. "Good. As you may recall, I have been with Eric for over two hundred years. There was a brief time I left him to go on my own, but eventually he called me back. Up until ten years ago, I have been his constant companion. The moment you walked into Fangtasia, I knew you were going to cause trouble. Eric became fixated on you: he was constantly concerned with your well being. Bill was scum to him and someone he did not trust. Eric likes pretty things and he likes things of interest. You, my dear, happen to be both pretty and interesting so he coveted you doubly. Even without that, in all of my two hundred years, I have never seen that man chase anything the way he has chased you." her eyes darkened. "He broke down after the Fairy War. That is why he left your room so hurriedly. Eric is vile and cold, calculating and evil. But he is not heartless. Sookie, you must understand: Eric is from a time when men ruled the earth and women obeyed. The women of his time were meant to be protected and sheltered by men. We vampires may adjust to new times but we do not often change our traditional human ways. Eric has only ever wanted to do for you is what he knows to do. He wants to protect you because that is what men did in his time." She closed her eyes, seeming to mull over her words.

"You must never speak of this, but that night, before he left, he sat in my lap and cried. He felt all of your pain through the bond. It was a struggle for him and he knew if he was struggling, that it must have been killing you. Eric felt responsible for your well being. He thought he failed you. To compensate for his failure, he decided to give you a way out of the life you were so stuck in. He made it so no one could trace you. The moment you left Bon Temps, you became untouchable to us. All Eric ever wanted to do was to protect you, Sookie. When he failed, he came up with the best plan to save you from further harm. That's why he came to Barrow. Daylight was the only thing that could prevent him from following you through the bond. Barrow had 85 days of 24 hour daylight." Pam looked at me, her eyes pleading. She spoke softly.

"Sookie, if you plan to leave here I would beg you to release Eric. Tell him you are done with him, tell him there is no chance you will ever be his. Beg him, and you will truly have to beg, to sever the bond. He will hate to do it but he loves you enough to let you go, if that's truly what you wish. But do not leave here without giving him an answer, one way or another. Do not torture him for another decade. That vampire may be an asshole on many different levels but he loves you and he doesn't deserve any more unnecessary heartache." Pam moved towards the door. "Please think about what I've told you. I must leave before he figures out where I am." And with that, she was gone.

I stared at the door for several minutes after she had left. Was I done with Eric? It had been ten years since I had left Bon Temps but I wasn't really over him. I didn't not date because I could hear men's thoughts: I didn't date because I knew no one could compare to Eric. As much as I struggled against it, I really been in love with him at some point. It took me a few years to realize that, to admit it to myself but it was true. When he had lost his memory, I had fallen for him. After that, in my mind, there were two Erics: my Eric and real Eric. In retrospect, I think my Eric had always been inside real Eric, I just never gave him the chance to come out. I had also been too headstrong for my own good. No one could tell me anything, no one could help me in any way without my getting defensive about it. Why was that? Why was I so damned afraid of opening myself up to someone? The reason Gran was the only person who could anything for me was because I knew she never expected anything in return except my love. What if all Eric ever expected in return was my love? Didn't I owe it to myself to find out?

I think I did.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get this posted sooner. I started working on it last night but it took forever to even get two pages typed. Today, my camp went on a field trip to the Ren Faire and I had lots of bus time to think about this story. I was ready to go as soon as I got home! The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Oh, speaking of Ren Faire: I saw Viking hats all over the place and all I could think about was my favorite vampire!**


	13. Chapter 13

Eric POV

"Goddamn it, Pam! You went to see her!" I growled as soon as my child walked into my office. She looked at me innocently.

"I did no such thing. I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about," her eyes said otherwise.

"I can smell her on you, Pam. Regardless of that, I am not an idiot. I could feel vast changes in her emotions very quickly for the past hour. I knew something was happening You may be able to lie to others, but I am your maker. Lying to me is useless." I glared at her. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing she didn't already know. I just elaborated a little. Don't you worry yourself about what I told her. Just know I've taken care of things for you." Pam settled into the chair across from my desk, crossing her legs. She smiled smugly. I just about to give her hell when I heard a knock at my door. Before I could answer, it opened and in walked Sookie. She pointed at Pam.

"You, out." Now it was my turn to be pointed at. "You, we need to talk." Pam's smug smile deepened and she walked out of the room silently.

"Well, well. What do we have here? I like this new domineering side of you, Sookie." I smirked and winked. "Looks good on you." It appeared as though Cocky Eric was back. I was okay with that. I waved my hand at the seat Pam had vacated.

"You know, I'd rather not. I have a couple of things I need to discuss with you." She walked over to my desk. Though age had altered her appearance slightly, she was still as beautiful as the first night she walked into my bar. With an air of discreetness, I inhaled her scent. Still just as intoxicating as ever. I opened the bond fully, not willing to miss anything she might be feeling or sending me. She sat on the edge of my desk, close enough for me to touch her. As much as I wanted to listen to her, to hear what she had to say, I mostly just wanted to rip her clothes off. "I am, what do they say, all ears."

"How do you feel about me?" Oh fuck me. I closed my eyes, carefully picking my words. I decided I was already pretty fucked and I might as well do something out of character and deal with the results as they came.

"From the moment I saw you, I wanted to make you mine. And now, even though I have not seen or heard from you in ten years, I would still like for you to be mine," as I spoke, I tried to send my true feelings across the bond.

"I plan to leave as soon as the airport is cleared. How do you feel about that?" How did I feel about that? A wave of despair washed over me. So close to having her back, so fucked up in my plan, but so very far away. I felt hopeless. My soul (or whatever vampires have) was in turmoil. Meeting the sun did not sound like a bad idea. I still loved this woman uncontrollably. I opened my mouth to answer but she held up her hand.

"Can you fake feelings through the bond?" Her brown eyes were thoughtful.

"In theory perhaps, but I am not certain how one would go about it. One would have to thoroughly believe they were feeling the false emotion. I would imagine it might be quite difficult. A vampire is typically able to lie without fault, however a child can not lie to their maker very easily because of their bond. I would think the same dynamics apply to a blood bond." Sookie edged forward on my desk, her leg touching my hand. A warmth flooded through me and I could feel my libido rising. It had been such a long time since I had truly desired a woman.

"Would you let me leave?" My heart plummeted again.

"Of course, Sookie. If you do not wish to stay, I do not want to force you to be here. I am certain the Alaskan tundra would not be appealing to you." She moved closer, until her leg was on top of my hand. I stared at her leg, my libido rising again. My instincts were insisting that I throw her down and fuck her until she was screaming my name.

"What if I wanted to stay?" I looked up at her, not allowing myself to feel hopeful.

"Then you would be more than welcome to stay. Why so many questions, Sookie?" I probed the bond, searching for answers. While my end was open to her, she had closed her end to me. I found myself disappointed.

"What if I wanted to fuck you before I left?" If I had had a blood pressure, it would have been through the roof. Lust washed over me and I nearly lost my mind. Her question left me stuttering.

"Wha-wha-what are you saying?" I took a deep, but entirely unnecessary, breath. Sookie reached up to the sloppy bun of hair piled on her head. She pulled the hair tie out and shook her hair loose, very slowly. While I missed her golden waves, the chocolaty brown suited her just as well. I was still speechless. And hard.

"Well, what if I wanted one final roll in the hay with you? You know, you're one of the best lovers I've ever had." I felt my erection growing. Why she trying to kill me? I could not have this. Two could play at her game.

"If I do recall correctly, you did quite enjoy my, what was your name for it…?" I gave her a lazy smile. "It was gracious plenty, was it not? Yes, I do believe that was your name for it." Her hands trailed towards the hem of her top. I was growing harder by the second and my need for her was taking over my every thought. If she was just toying with me, several things would be broken the minute she left my office.

"I wouldn't mind getting reacquainted with your gracious plenty. It has been quite some time," she licked her lips. Her fingers trailed under her shirt. My eyes widened and I grew harder still, thinking about her own gracious plenty that was underneath her shirt.

"Didn't you once tell me I had the most beautiful breasts you had ever seen?" She pulled her shirt up slightly. The tanned stomach I had remembered was now a creamy white. Still incredible. "Is that still true?" It took of all my self control, including some I did not know I had, to not rip her shirt off and claim her right then.

"Sookie, you have become quite the vixen," my voice was hoarse from self-restraint. Her hands slowly, achingly slowly, pulling her top off. Lust nearly threw me out of my chair as she tossed her shirt aside. Her skin had lost its warm glow and was now pale. It was lovely, however like porcelain. Clear and flawless, I would have to send those surgeons a very belated thank you note. Her skin was not as tight as I remembered, she had grown soft with age. Still, she was every bit the goddess I remembered. Her brown hair rested on her shoulders, not obstructing the view of her chest in the least. She still had the most beautiful breasts I had ever seen, they were enticing even when still contained in her bra. A lacy navy blue bra held them back. I wanted to bite it in half, freeing them.

"Well? Is it still true?" She smiled coyly, reaching behind her. She leaned close to my face and I could smell her sweet breathe. "Or do you need to see more?" My eyes rolled back in my head and I growled. My erection was pressing tightly against my jeans. I was not sure if I could hold out much longer.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tune in next time!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OH MY GOD! Do I ever have some Eric fans as readers. Goodness, gracious…I had NO idea I would receive such a reaction from last chapter. You guys are crazy fantastic and I love you!

"Well? Are you going to answer the question?" I couldn't believe Eric hadn't jumped me yet. I could feel his lust radiating through the bond. He shook his head.

"What questions was that again? I was…_distracted_ for a moment." His voice was thick with want. I could feel myself growing moist, my body was yearning for him. Even after ten years, I had not forgotten any minute of when we had been together. He truly was the best lover I had ever had. I could not deny the way we fit together perfectly, despite our obvious height difference. I slid forward on his desk, my legs resting between his parted ones. His erection was straining against his pants.

"Do you need to see more?" I snaked my hands around my back, clutching the clasps. I undid one, knowing Eric's sensitive hearing could pick up on the very soft sound it made. His eyes dilated as I undid the second clasp. I could feel through the bond his need for me but yet he still hadn't touched me. That seemed odd but I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I undid the third and final clasp and released my breasts. Eric gasped and said something softly in another language. Another wave of lust hit me and I felt myself getting wetter. I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

"Is there a reason you're not touching me yet?" I demanded. Eric jerked his head to mine and looked into my eyes. It had be so long since I had seen his eyes. Even longer still since I had seen brimming with such passion. They seemed to be two blue glowing ponds. I could feel his desire explode across the bond and I couldn't stand it anymore. Pushing myself off the desk, I came to rest on his left leg. His big hands came up to hold me steady. The cold of his skin sent a chill through my body. I put my hand on his chin and turned his face to mine.

"Please touch me, Eric." I whispered softly.

"All you had to do was ask, lover," he replied gruffly and before I knew it, he had gathered me in his strong arms. We nearly flew over to the leather couch where he laid me down gently. His lips were on mine, hungry. My hands went under his shirt, running up and down his back as our tongues danced together. He began trailing kisses down my neck after I broke apart for air. His cool lips against my flushed skin felt exactly as I remembered it. The lust I feeling through the bond was mingling with my own and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. A shiver shot down my spine when he began sucking on my right nipple. I knew I had to have him.

"Now, Eric! I need you now," I whimpered. In a flash, my pants were ripped off and my underwear quickly followed. His clothes were gone quicker than my brain could comprehend. I could feel his hardness waiting at my entrance. His eyes searched mine, looking for something. Regret? Deceit? Love? I wasn't sure. I could feel something similar to confusion inching its way slowly across the bond. He thought I was playing with him still! I needed him to understand…

"Eric, please," I offered him my neck and his eyes grew large. Happiness rushed through the bond as he pushed into me. Even with my slickness, I still wasn't prepared for his girth and flinched. Immediately Eric froze.

"Lover, did I hurt you?" his eyes searched mine. I forgot how attentive of a lover Eric was.

"No," I breathed. "Please don't stop." He pushed in gently, my body desperate for him. I bucked my hips, forcing him in deeper. I moaned as his right hand moved to my clit and his mouth found mine again. His lips devoured mine hungrily as he begin to increase his thrusts. My body was on fire and I felt more alive than I had in a decade. How I lived without this beautiful man for so many years was beyond me. My hands ran all over his body, trying to memorize every contour of his pale skin. He pumped into me harder and my moans increased. I was racing towards an orgasm as his lips trailed down my breasts and to my right left nipple. He began sucking, circling his tongue in time with the fingers that were stroking and pinching my clit. My back arched as I felt myself nearing my peak. I wrapped my legs around Eric, pulling him closer. He growled loudly as I tightened my walls around his hard member. The intensity of his thrusts increased. It felt so good to have him inside me again, I had been so empty (in so many ways) for so long. I allowed my end of the bond open to Eric now. He could feel me reaching my peak and his lips left my nipple. He continued his thrusts as his lips trailed their way back up my chest and to my mouth. I tightened my legs around him and offered him my neck.

"Now," I whimpered, sailing closer and closer. I was desperate for my release and I wanted to feel his teeth plunge into me. It had been so long and I needed him to mark me, claim me as his. His big hands came to cradle my face gently. He kissed me softly. His eyes met mine.

"Are you certain, dear one?" his voice was thick. I nodded, offering my neck again. His fangs came out as he licked his lips. Quickly, his mouth was on neck, a quick lick of his tongue and then his fangs plunged into my neck. _Oh, god…_

"Oh, fuck!" I panted. "Oh, god ERIC!" I screamed as I felt my release. A wave of satisfaction pushed its way through the bond. Eric lapped at hungrily at my neck and I felt his hardness spasm as he came inside me. I tightened my walls around him, needy for as much of his as I could get. Eric's mouth moved from my neck and I heard a crunch.

"Lover…" he spoke tentatively. I could feel his apprehension in the bond and smell his blood. As the scent of it hit my nose, I realized how desperate I was for any part of him. Grabbing his wrist, I fixed my mouth to the wound and began sucking. Animalistic moans poured from his mouth and I could feel another erection growing inside me. I continued sucking and he began pumping into me again. Unlike last time, this time was slow and gentle. His strokes were calm and smooth, I could feel every cool inch of his hard member. His girth filled me so completely, so fully that I thought I might burst with joy. After a final draw from his wrist, the wound closed and I moved my mouth away. The instant my mouth left his wrist, his lips found mine. His kisses were feather soft, full of yearning. I opened my mouth, inviting his tongue inside with mine.

As our tongues danced together, I realized everything I needed to know: even after a decade apart, I still had feelings for this man, this incredible vampire. And the blood bond had made it very clear that even after all this time, he still loved me.

**A/N: So what do we think? The next chapter is on its way! Watch out for it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This story has had over 100 reviews! I must tell you all how incredibly exciting that is to me. I was quite fearful about writing fanfiction and I'm glad to see so much positive support. I'd really like to thank sluggsmom, charhamblin and ericsmine. You three have been reviewing since day one and I truly appreciate it! To everyone else, you're awesome and I love you crazy kids. Knowing someone else enjoys what I'm writing makes it seem worth it!**

**Also, I love how hardcore everyone seems to hate on Sookie. I'm all about the Sookie hating some days myself!**

**Since I haven't mentioned it in forever, I do not own these characters. **

Pam POV

Ha.

Called it!

"_What did you tell her?" Eric had asked. Wah wah wah wah._ Bitch please! Damn, Eric was such a hassle sometimes. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt those two would get back together. Those fools just needed someone to push them together. And I was just the person to do so. As much as I hated most people (and most vampires for that matter) there was nothing more I wanted than for Eric to be happy. Clearly, Sookie was the only thing that could satisfy him and I'd be damned if I let them lose each other again.

Based on the sounds coming from behind the door I was leaning against (yep, I was creeping) I had succeed on getting them back together. Sookie's initial questions had thrown me for a loop: what had she become in the ten years she was gone? Could she truly be the temptress Eric always pegged her as? After the question about faking feelings through the bond, I realized she was testing him. She was unwilling to open herself back up to Eric if he feelings were false. Huh. Turns out the blood bond paid off every now and again, didn't it?

I shifted my position on the floor, tucking my legs under me. After quickly scrolling through my iPod, I settled on listening to _Sympathy for the Devil _by the Rolling Stones. One of my favorites. Tapping my chin thoughtfully, I began to mull over the finer points of this new situation.

Hmm…Wherever would they live? Surely Sookie would despise staying in Alaska. Eric, however loved it here. As much as the few months of darkness would bother some vampires, he seemed to enjoy having such a break. I shrugged, knowing I'd never really understand that. Maybe after I lived for over a millennium I would. No matter, Sookie definitely wouldn't want to live in this ice cube of a state. Pennsylvania might be a good location, I never heard of any vampire troubles there. Clearly, none had bothered Sookie if she stayed there all this time. Returning to Louisiana wouldn't pose as a problem either, especially since Victor and Felipe were out of the way.

Oh, did I fail to mention that? I guess I also forgot to mention that I'm the new Queen, huh? Puts a whole new twist on the Stones song, doesn't it?

Yep, I now was the Queen of Louisiana, although I preferred to think of myself as the Empress. Getting rid of Victor and Felipe was a lot easier than expected, not that I had anything to do with it. Mostly, it was due to Felipe's lackey, Victor. Victor nearly pissed himself when I told him Eric had left the state and Sookie was missing. He almost destroyed everything we vampires had worked towards in terms of mainstreaming. Victor went on a rampage over the course of six months, kidnapping and torturing almost every human he could find that knew Sookie, in any capacity (I guess I should point out he did release them…most of them). This included Weres and shifters, too. The Supe world was in an uproar but there was very little the vampires could do, short of killing Victor and starting a war. And Victor knew this, so he heavily protected himself from us. However, he hadn't counted on the extreme rage the two-natured had over this entire situation. After about six months and some very careful secret planning, they raided Victor's compound. Once they were ensured that both Felipe and Victor were inside they set fire to it. Since it was daylight, the vamps inside the burning building were helpless. Along with Victor, the King and all of their entourage were lost. Fortunately, my people suffered very few causalities on the Louisiana front.

After some discussion, Felipe's three states were divided: Louisiana was offered to Eric, Nevada to Stan Davis and Arkansas to Russell Edgington. The latter two accepted but Eric declined and suggested me as a replacement. Everyone, myself included, was shocked by Eric's rejection but it was decided I was suitable (how kind of everyone, right?) to rule. That was a little over eight years ago. I had done fairly well with ruling the state. Headquarters were moved from New Orleans to Shreveport. Essentially I ran the state from Eric's old office at Fangtasia. While I simply could have assigned someone to run the bar, I wasn't willing to give up Eric's brainchild. It was one of the few places in Shreveport that made me feel close to Eric, that made it seem like he hadn't really left. Not that I would ever admit it, but I missed my Master beyond words. I hated that he was gone and I needed to feel close to him, in whatever way I could. Plus, I kind of enjoyed working there.

With headquarters moved much closer to my home, it guaranteed that no shady business happened and I trusted my underlings enough that I came to visit Eric for a month, once a year. Coming to Barrow during its 24 hour darkness was without a doubt, my favorite time of the year. It was also the most difficult time of the year. Not because I was away from my home, or my job, or my people. But because I saw how Eric was suffering. He thought he put on a good show, he thought he hid his pain well. From others, maybe he _did_ hide it well. However, I was his child: I knew him in ways others did not and I knew when he trying to hide something. Mostly though, the biggest thing that gave him away was that I never ever saw him with anyone. He had donors on call, he had women fawning over him in his casino. Much like at Fangtasia, there was an elevated platform in the casino with a chair just for him. He dismissed each and every person who approached him. Though he was unable to admit it, I knew he was alone here. He wanted it that way, he wanted to punish himself for allowing Sookie to be tortured by those fairies. As impossible as it would have been for him to save her, he still placed all blame on himself.

That is what made me decide to beg Sookie to release him from the bond. It would only kill him to lose her again. While I wasn't sure how breaking a blood bond would play out, I knew I couldn't lose Eric. If Sookie left and that was the end of him, I don't know if I could have gone on. I certainly never could be the legacy he deserved. Not without him to guide me.

Well, now I was becoming a little too sentimental for my liking. I stood up after I started hearing real conversation from the other side of the door again. I had done enough listening in for the day and now I was hungry. And after listening to that session behind the door, I was in the mood for something hot myself, preferably something young and pretty and… _tight_.

Yum.

**A/N: So I'm pretty much a fail when it comes to updating lately. This chapter isn't anything I wanted it to be. I had about three different write ups for this and decided this was the least crappy. I kind of decided on a new route for Pam, but I'm not sure. What does everyone think her being Queen? I'm not really sure if Pam will be showing up too often, but who knows. Instead of working on this, I've been attempting to have a social life (Harry Potter in 3-d = only first 20 minutes in 3-d, wtf?) and also catch up on reading others stories. Let me tell you, House of Flesh on Fire is full of some smut I could only hope to emulate…good shit and I definitely recommend y'all read it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I am so sorry it took forever for me to get this chapter up! Every time I'd try someone's POV, they'd throw a hissy fit and not let me write. Writer's block is TERRIBLE. I have about half a dozen, half-assed chapters. Bill even wanted to get in on this story, but I decided to skip that (totally a Bill Hater here). But I have to say that I'm delighted to see how much everyone loved Pam being Queen! I must tell you, Pam decided that all on her own and didn't ask me what I thought about it. **

**Eric POV**

After riding out the final wave yet another orgasm, I realized it was time for our talk. There truly was no way around it: ten long years had passed and we still had not truly discussed things. Sookie had run before and while I hoped ten years had changed her, I am no idiot and fully expected her to try to escape this time too. Fortunately for me, this time my lover was snowed in at my own hotel.

Sookie was cuddled on my chest, her head tucked under my chin. Kissing her cocoa-colored hair, I whispered softly in her ear, "Dear one, we must talk about this."

Not one to disappoint, Sookie's head shot up. She pulled away from me, settling near my feet at the end of the couch. Even though we had just spent the last two hours having sex, she suddenly realized her nudity and was in search of her clothes. Shaking my head, I sat up and handed her my shirt that I found nearby on the floor. Sookie snatched it up quickly, slipping it over her head and removed herself from the couch.

"Lover, where are you going? While I am not opposed to walking around only in my shirt behind closed doors, I would prefer you not put yourself on display for my guests." Sookie found her pants near my desk, she hadn't even bothered with her thong knowing full well it was in scrapes. Slipping into her pants, she sat on the edge of my desk.

"I'm…I'm not going anywhere. Not yet at least," she looked at the floor before speaking, almost to herself. "Yes, I do suppose we finally need to chat. Well, let's get this over with." She looked up at and met my eyes. I missed her pools of blue but the rich brown of her contacts suited her just as well.

"Sookie, come sit with me," I stood up and found my own pants. After stepping into them, I settled back onto the couch. I patted the space next to me, looking at her. She seemed uncertain at first but after shrugging her shoulders, she hopped off my desk, crossed the room and plopped down next to me. She was nervous, I could hear her rapid heart beat. "Why so tense, dear one? I am not going to hurt you." I rested my hand on the top of hers, squeezing it gently.

"Would you allow me to leave? Would you let me just walk out the door?" She spoke quietly, her words might have gone unheard by human ears. I released my grip on her hand and pressed my finger tips together.

"Of course I would let you go. I have already told you that."

"Could we sever the bond?" Her soft words were devastating. Pain rushed through my cold heart but I pushed the worthless emotion away. I sighed deeply before speaking.

"Yes, we could sever the bond. Pam has done research in that area. If you wish to do so, I will have it done." My words were hollow and cold.

"So that's it? You'll just let me go? No fighting, nothing?" Her voice was full of irritation. "You're not even going to try to stop me?"

"Sookie!" I nearly hissed her name, she had me so exasperated. I ran my fingers through my already tousled hair. "What is it you want from me? I have made you promises to let you go, to let you stay here, to remove the bond. I have removed myself from your life, never once sought after you in ten years and would have left you alone for another hundred years had you not stepped into my hotel. I have risked my life, I have suffered greatly and I have provided for you in every way I can think of." I stood from the couch and began pacing. "Tell me what it is you want from me! I am tired of these games!" I stopped my pacing. Anger was rising in me and I knew my patience was wearing thin.

"I just needed a few questions answered, first of all. And why do you act like you've given me some wonderful gift? Even after ten years, you still seem to think you know what's best for me." Her face flushed, I could sense her anger was rising. "And you're tired? You're sick of games? All you've ever done was play games with me, Eric! And now, finally when you get a taste of your own medicine you can't handle it! You're such a big baby sometimes, Eric!" She stood up and started poking me in the chest. "All that vampire shit you and Bill and everyone else put me through over the years. Never mind the goddamn fairy thing! And I'm supposed to thank you for-"

"I command you to tell me what you want from me!" I growled loudly, cutting her off. Never before had I been bonded so I did not know how she would respond to my command. Her eyes clouded over and her head rolled to the side. When she began speaking, her voice seemed distant.

"I want you to love me and never leave my side, I want you to take care of me but still give me the freedom I need. I want safety from bad things in the world; I want you not involved with politics. I want you to hold me while I fall asleep and I want you to make love to me every night for the rest of my life." Her eyes cleared and she looked at me. "Eric, _what was that_?"

I chuckled softly, amused and pleased with her answers. "That, dear one, was me forcing my will on you. As you are my bonded, I can bend you to my will but have never taken advantage of that fact. Until now." She stepped away from me, shocked.

"Dear one, I never intended to use my power over you unless necessary. I think you would agree with me that it was better I used that ability than my killing you. You must know you can only push me so much before my true nature takes over.

"Now, Sookie we must discuss what you truly want." I returned to the couch and grabbed her hand, bringing her with me. She was still upset over my ordering her around and sat down with a huff. "In response to one of your wants, I must tell you I am no longer involved with vampire politics. The King here only requires what is justly owed and a meeting once a year. If we were to remain here, including myself and the King, there are only ten vampires in this state. We all keep to ourselves and I have had no problems in the past ten years. And of course, you must know I can easily comply with making love to you every night for the rest of your life," at this, I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this, Eric," she looked down, staring at her feet. I slid closer to her on the couch, pulling her to my chest.

"Tell me lover, what are you afraid of?" I spoke gently, kissing her hair.

"For ten years, I have been safe. Granted, I spent every single one of those years looking over my shoulder, waiting for something to come get me. But I stayed safe. I never went to the hospital in that whole time, Eric. I don't know if I can risk going back to that life." She pulled away from me, turned and looking into my eyes. "I just don't know, Eric."

**A/N: Alright, so I know this isn't that long and not even that fantastic but I feel like I needed to come up with something for everyone. I'm pretty sure how this is going to end, some people have already even guessed and gotten pretty close to it. But on another note, how about the **_**smut**_** that's going on in True Blood lately? I HATE how they display Eric on the show, but it's becoming much more acceptable lately. **


	17. Chapter 17

How the heck was I supposed to figure this out? That big vampire bastard sitting next to me had just forced his will on me, causing me to expose wants that I didn't even realize I had. He forced his will on me! That didn't sit right with me. What if I was only feeling things because he was forcing me to feel that way? That was exactly why I wanted the bond severed. I need to know that what I feel for Eric is because I truly feel that way, not some vampire bonding thing.

"Lover?" Eric's soft tone broke me from my thoughts. "What is going on in that head of yours? I can feel that you are troubled."

"That's just it, Eric. That bond. How do I know what I feel is what I'm really feeling? How do I know it's not some vampire hocus pocus making me feel things for you? And that making me submit to your will thing? How do I know that you're not making me feel this way?" Suddenly, his life force was gone. I could no longer feel it humming in the back of my mind. I probed the bond and was met with a solid wall.

"Tell me what you feel now, Sookie," Eric's voice sent chills down my spine. I studied his face briefly before turning to the walls of his office. A small blemish on the wall behind his desk caught my eye and I stared at it. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on what I could feel within myself.

"I'm confused, Eric." I opened my eyes. "I feel exactly the same way I've felt for the past ten years."

"And what does that feel like?"

"It feels terrible. For ten years, I've felt a longing that hasn't been filled by any thing. My heart feels half empty, I feel alone." Suddenly, it hit me. I spoke, my voice just barely a whisper. "I miss you."

Eric's eyes lit up and a beautiful smile spread across his face. The humming returned to the back of my mind and I felt love slowly creep across the bond. The emotion came tentatively, cautiously testing my emotions. When my fear hit it, his love sprung back before gently reaching out to the fear. As silly as it sounds, I had the mental image of his love offering its hand to my fear. It waited patiently until my fear slipped its own hand into his love. Immediately after allowing the two emotions to touch, warmth spread through my body. The warmth started in my chest, slowing spreading to the rest of my body. By the time it reached my toes, my body felt like it was on fire. Eric's smile had only gotten bigger, turning into that goofy grin of his.

"What was that, Eric?" I saw a tinkle in his eye.

"You tell me, Sookie."

I felt a wave of emotions crash over me. They were a mixture of both of ours and surprisingly, I found I could decipher mine from his. Eric's were just like him, big and strong, loud and overbearing. I smiled to myself as I picked mine from his. Mine were much calmer, much more relaxed. And then I had an epiphany (still doing the word of the day calendar). I knew what that warmth meant.

"I think I love you?" It was meant to be a statement but came out more like a question. Eric lifted an eyebrow.

"You think?" Oh, that big lug of a Viking knew exactly what he was doing! I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Stupid jerk wasn't going to let me off easy.

"I…I love you, Eric." The second the words left my lips, he had me in his strong arms and was swinging me around the room.

"And I love you, Sookie!" Giggles poured from my mouth as he spun in circle after circle. Happiness, pride, love, contentment, lust and more rushed at me through the bond. I sent back my own potpourri of emotions. Eric's deep laughter was mixing with my high pitched squeals when the door to his office swung open.

"Finally!" A very pink-cheeked Pam yelled. "You crazy fools have finally worked your shit out. Thank freakin' god!" Pam's words were overshadowed by her movements. She nearly danced over to us, grabbing hold of me and pulling me from Eric's arms. A slight wave of aggravation passed through our bond but was quickly squelched as Pam and I grabbed each others arms, jumping up and down like school girls. We giggled before I finally collapsed onto the couch, gasping for breath.

Pam slapped Eric on the back, emitting a glare from the old vampire. "Finally, you get your shit together, Master." Eric's hard stance faltered as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"It would appear that way." He gaze landed on me and a true smile broke across his face. "_We_ finally got _our_ …'shit'… together."

The End

A/N: Alright guys, first of all let me say that I am so appreciative of each and every one of you that has reviewed, PM'd, added this to their alerts, favorited it, etc. Y'all have no idea how much your support means. With that said, I'm really sorry to end this as such, but I feel like I need to. I've been struggling with the past few chapters and I think if I draw it out anymore, it'll turn to shit and I won't be happy with it. but thanks for sticking with me to the end, your support means so much to me that there are no words to describe. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
